You Can Bet On Me
by broadwaymbw
Summary: Ever wonder what exactly happened to Alice Cullen? This is her story, beginning with her debutante days, and going 'til she falls in love and meet the Cullens! Please R&R... AxJ
1. When My World Caved In

Hey Twilight'ers! I have been thinking about doing a Twilight fan fiction for a while now, and I'm really excited about it! I totally love Alice, and so I thought that she should be represented! So this is basically her story, starting with her life pre-vampire. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and please review so I know how I'm doing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Alice Cullen. I wish I did, though… I would totally get winning lottery numbers with Alice's sweet skills… and then I'd buy Robert Pattinson daaaydream

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ever since I can remember, I've always known I was different. When other little girls wanted to have play dates and dream about their future husbands, I wanted to explore and learn about the world. When other young ladies wanted to attend finishing school, I wanted to focus on my ballet classes. When other women wanted to start families, I wanted to discover my own independence. And, there was one other major difference between me and the other typical turn-of-the-century girls… my visions.

I've had them all my life. When I was a little girl, I would be playing with my dolls, and then my face would go blank, and I would get an image or picture of strange and wild things. Apparently, this scared other children, because I never had a large number of friends or play mates. As time went on, my visions got more and more powerful. I began to see specific people and events. I remember the first time I had a strong, clear vision. It was my fourteenth birthday, and I saw my mother giving me a pearl necklace. I specifically remember seeing her smiling face handing me a red-wrapped package, saying, "I do hope you like it."

Ah, my mother. She is something else. She is a social-climbing, constantly scheming, gorgeous Southern belle. Her hair is a pale, sparkling shade of blonde that hangs in glorious curls down her back, and her eyes are a bright, shining blue. She's a perfect example of what any Biloxi girl should strive to be. My father, fifteen years her senior, is a rich, prestigious lawyer. My mother made a very "smart match", which is something she wants for me as well. I'm not really cut out for that kind of life, though. That life would belong to my sister, Cynthia. Cynthia is the spitting image of our mother, and Mother constantly reminds me of that. My dear sister always knows what to say, how to act, how to sit, how to not think for yourself. She'll make a perfect breeding machine for some generic rich man. I, on the other hand, am not cut out for it. For one, I don't have the looks of the perfect Southern belle. I'm extremely petite, and I have jet black hair that I prefer to keep short, as opposed to the more popular long styles. My eyes are a light gray, and they are far too large for my face. My best friend Mina says that gray eyes represent wisdom, like the goddess Athena. Mina always knows what to say to make me feel better. But all of the compliments in the world cannot make me feel secure in this life. I don't want to be led to the altar like a cow to the slaughter house. I want to move to Paris and become a prima ballerina. I've been taking classes all my life, and it's my one escape from the madness of this dull and monotonous life of parties, callers, and courters.

I guess you could say I was an embarrassment to my family—that really didn't bother me, though. They had never done anything extreme because of my vision; at least, they weren't until I had the largest vision of all. That's when my world caved in. That's when my life changed—for good.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Please guys, let me know how I'm doing!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	2. The Debutante Ball

Hey Twilight'ers! So, I'm really happy to all that reviewed, but I didn't get that many hits… but I'll be okay. I would like to happily announce that I've got my best friend hooked on Twilight, and she just started New Moon. I feel like a proud mama! Heehee. So please, let me know how I'm doing!

Disclaimer: Yeah right, like I actually own Twilight. If that's the case, then Hillary Clinton's gonna be our next president… snort coughcoughANTICHRISTcoughcough

Alice: Come on, broadwaymbw! Don't let your politics get into this! I TOLD you what would happen if you let your anti-Hillary agenda known to readers… shakes finger scoldingly

broadwaymbw: Oops…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alice! Alice! ALICE!"

I heard my mother calling my name, but I really didn't want to get up. I know that when I got out of bed, I would be bombarded with my duties for the day. I already knew my schedule, partly because I had just had a vision about it, and partly because my life was never a surprise. At eight o'clock, I was to have breakfast with my family. Then, at ten o'clock sharp, I was to have a mid-morning tea with Sasha McCoy, who I hated. However, this did not matter to my mother. Her brother, Joshua, was one of the most successful business owners in all of Biloxi, and only two years older than me. I know that my mother was hoping that he would be home when I went for tea. In her mind, I could captivate him with charisma and a witty sense of humor, and soon, we'll have a large town house, four children, and a lifetime of happiness. Yeah, right. Like that will ever happen. Word has it that Joshua spends a vast majority of his free time in the red light district, but my mother prefers to ignore this. Normally, she loves to join in gossip whenever possible, but she turns her head and pretends not to listen when it involves potential husbands for her daughters.

After tea, I would come home, and at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, I had my private ballet lesson with Madame Rambert. This was my favorite time of day. I felt so free, like a bird flying high in the sky.

Sadly, the ecstasy would end at 5 o'clock, when I would begin getting ready for the Debutante Ball at the Plaza Hotel. This was the premier event of the year, and I'm pretty sure it's the only reason my mother gets up in the morning. I, however, have been dreading it. Sure, I love parties, especially when I get to plan them, but the Debutante Ball was the equivalent of having your teeth pulled.

Finally, I decided that I would have to face the day eventually, so I might as well do it on my own terms. I rolled out of bed and slipped on the robe that was hooked on the corner of my four poster bed.

"I'm up, I'm up," I muttered as I walked out into the hallway. I walked straight into my mother.

"Sorry," I said, rubbing my eyes. "I'm not fully awake yet."

"Well, do it already!" my mother exclaimed. Ah, such a kind soul. "Do you realize what time it is? You're about to miss breakfast!"

"Oh, God forbid," I said under my breath, quiet enough for my mother to not hear. I reluctantly entered my room again to get ready for my day. I pinned my hair back into a style that always made my mother angry. Perfect. That small rebellion put a huge smile on my face. I then pulled on a flowy dress of light green chiffon. I looked in the mirror, and the face staring back at me gave a small smile. I was ready to face the day.

I walked down the large, mahogany stairs to the dining room. My family was already seated.

"It's about time you came down," said my mother, disdain dripping heavily from every word.

"I apologize for my tardiness," I said, sitting down gently into the chair opposite my father.

"It's just breakfast—it's perfectly okay," said my father. He had my dark and wavy hair, kind brown eyes, and plump, red cheeks that shined when he laughed. He was the exact opposite of my mother.

"Hector, we can't let her developed this bad habit," said my mother curtly. "What man would want to marry a woman that was never up in time for breakfast?" My father simply gave me a sad smile. He was useless when it came to standing up to my mother.

"I apologize again for my rudeness," I said. My mother looked a little bit satisfied when I said this. Soon, our help was bringing in our breakfast. Everything looked delicious, but I was sure to leave food on my plate, displaying my "dainty" appetite. In reality, I was so hungry I could have eaten a grizzly bear.

The rest of breakfast was silent, except for generic chatter between my parents. Sometimes, I wondered if they still loved each other, or if they had ever loved each other. It was hard loving someone like my mother.

I finished, and was later ushered off to tea with Sasha McCoy. It was terribly boring. She rambled on and on about the most pointless subjects, and out of courtesy I pretended to be interested. I wasn't the least bit, though. Fortunately, Joshua wasn't home. At least I didn't have to make awkward conversation with him.

Finally, the tea was over. Soon, it was time for my ballet lesson. I leaped and sashayed across the ballet room on the third level of our home, the tinkering classical music playing in my ear. I was definitely the happiest I had been all day.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" exclaimed Madame Rambert, her French accent extremely thick. "You'll be ready for a recital very soon." I beamed. Madame Rambert was notorious in Biloxi for being very critical and rarely giving compliments. Her praise meant more to me than anything else in the world. Sadly, my ballet lesson ended at five, because I just _had_ to get ready for that stupid ball.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My hair was done elegantly, I have a beautiful dress on, and I knew that men would be impressed by me. But this didn't make me feel any better. I was stuffed into a carriage with my family, and I really wasn't having too great of a time.

I looked solemnly out the window as Biloxi passed me by. All of the sudden, I felt myself going under. _Oh no_, I thought to myself, _I can't have a vision now. Please, no, not tonight… not here, not now._

But my pathetic pleas to myself didn't matter; I was going under.

_Pastel skirts twirled and spun across a highly-shined floor. Women with curly updos and men with slicked-back hair chatted animatedly by the dance floor. Suddenly, the focus was on two middle-aged women, their heads together and their tones hushed._

_"Did you see what happened?" asked one._

_"Of course!" said the other. "It was utterly bizarre!"_

_"What exactly happened?"_

_"She was dancing with that Middleton boy, and then she just completely slumped over on the ground! There was even some twitching!"_

_"Was she having a seizure?" The woman's eyes went wide._

_"I'm not sure, but when she came to, she turned to her mother and shouted, 'No! You can't send me away! I won't let you touch me!' She caused such a scene!"_

_"How scandalous!" They both giggled, covering their mouths with their dainty gloved hands._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I couldn't focus on anything but my vision. Why had it happened? It confused me so much, because I didn't know if it was about me, if it was going to happen tonight, or if it was even going to happen.

People danced passed me, and a few of my acquaintances tried to engage me in conversation, but I didn't hear them. I was stuck in a vortex of my own fear and confusion. I know my mother saw my blankness, because she came over to me with an angry look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily, not wanting to draw attention to her anger. "This is the Debutante Ball… why aren't you doing anything?"

"I don't feel well," I lied to her.

"Well, you'll have to get over it," she said sternly. "Look, here comes Peter Middleton. Please, dance with him." I was okay with that. Peter Middleton was one of my closest friends. He was in love with me, and I was fully aware of it. He was a nice boy, but I didn't feel that way about him.

"Hello, Alice," he said with a grin. "How are you this evening?"

I knew I needed to lie.

"I'm splendid," I said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm splendid as well, now that I'm with you."

He was making this really awkward for me. I just couldn't make myself feel the same way to him. Thankfully, to save me from having to respond to him, my friend Mina swept up to us.

"Hello!" her high voice chirped. It was a shame Mina was so plain. She had a great personality that didn't match her mousy brown hair, squat figure, and watery brown eyes. She would never marry rich, and would probably have to settle for a middle-income man that was much older than her.

"Mina!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug. We had been through everything together. She, besides my family, was the only person that knew what happened when I had my visions. She was more my sister than Cynthia was.

The three of us politely chattered for a few minutes. When the band struck up a lively waltz, Peter turned to me.

"Would you care to dance with me, Alice?" he asked, excitement shining in his blue eyes.

"Of course," I responded. I followed him out onto the dance and repeated the monotonous steps that I had done so many times before.

But then I realized something… in my vision, the ladies were saying that the commotion happened to a girl that was dancing with Peter Middleton. I knew it had to me.

Panic filled my veins. I didn't want to reveal my visions.

As if on cue though, I felt myself going under.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Please review, guys! I loooove you all!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	3. I Thought You Were A Vampire!

Hey Twilight'ers! So, I'm still a little sad by the lack of reading of this… so please, if you could recommend my story to people, that would be great! Thank you so much for the support I have gotten, though! Please keep it up, and make sure you let me know how I'm doing!

Disclaimer: So, my lawyer has informed me that I must tell you that I do not own Twilight… stupid lawyer…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"I've had enough!" exclaimed Matilda Brandon to her daughter, Alice. "I've had enough of you and your stupid visions!" She pulled a trunk from a closet and kicked it into Alice's room. "Pack your things," she said. "You're going away."_

_"Going away?" asked Alice. "Mother, where are you sending me?"_

_"To a place where people like you belong," she said with a snarl. "The asylum."_

_Alice gasped. "But Mother, I'm not crazy!"_

_"Well, something's wrong with you, at least," she said. "After what happened at the ball, how can you expect me to keep you?"_

_Tears filled Alice's gray eyes. "But Mother…"_

_"No!" she interrupted before Alice could finish. "I don't want to hear another word from you. You've become such a disappointment as a daughter."_

_These words hurt the most out of all of them. _

_"I can't believe you're doing this," said Alice, sadness evident in her soft voice._

_"I can't have you embarrassing me ever again. Think of your family's reputation." Reputation? That's what Alice was supposed to be concerned about?_

_"How about my physical well-being?" she shouted at her mother._

_"That doesn't matter anymore," Matilda replied, shoving dresses and slips and Alice's possessions into the trunk. "I'm sending you to the Copperfield Mental Institution. It's in northern Alabama, and far away from here. I will be telling everyone that you were taken ill in the middle of the night, and that you died before the sun rose the next day."_

_"Dead?" Alice asked. "That's what you're going to tell everyone? Just so you can have your perfect little life? You are the most selfish person in the world!"_

_"Your words aren't going to change anything, Alice," her mother said coldly. Alice wished that something could be done to change her mother's mind, but her mind was already made up. The rest of her life would be spent in an insane asylum. All her dreams, all her hopes… they were gone in that one instant. Her life was changed forever._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I snapped my eyes open. I then realized what my future held… nothing but an asylum and broken dreams.

I screamed. I couldn't help it, because I had just found out the most disturbing news of my entire life. I screamed and screamed until my lungs couldn't make any more sound. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother rushing towards me. On her face was a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and horror.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed at her. "Don't you come a step closer to me!"

"Alice, what has gotten into you?" she asked, her hushed voice frantic. I didn't even care that every person in the vast ballroom was staring at me.

"I know what you're going to do!" I exclaimed. I felt tears about to come down my face. "Now please, just leave me alone!" I ran in the general direction of the door, tears blinding me. I tripped over an umbrella stand. As I stood up, I saw Peter rushing towards me.

"Please, not now!" I exclaimed to him. This was definitely not a good time to talk to anyone.

"Alice, wait up for me!" he shouted back. I didn't wait, though. Hoping to outrun him, I was already out the big mahogany doors. The weather outside was bleak and foggy, and there was a slight sprinkle. I felt my hair and dress becoming wet as I looked frantically around for my carriage. Of course, the one time I really need to get a carriage is the one time I can't find it. That's just my luck.

Unfortunately, due to my invisible carriage, Peter caught up to me.

"Alice? What happened?" he asked, pulling my arm so that I flipped around to face him.

I took a deep breath. "There's something I haven't told you about me," I said.

"Please, tell me," he pleaded. He looked truly concerned. I knew that I needed to tell him.

"I have visions," I blurted out. He cocked his head to one side.

"Oh, that's it?" he said with a laugh.

"That's it?!" I exclaimed. "That's a big deal!"

"No, it's not," he said quietly, taking my hands. "I thought you were going to say you were a vampire or something!" He smiled at me. "Either way, I don't care what you are."

I pulled my hands from his. "My mother's sending me to an insane asylum!" I could feel nausea bubbling up in my throat. "The Copperfield Asylum in northern Alabama, to be exact. She going to tell everyone that I'm dead and then she's going to send me there."

His face went blank. "She's going to tell people you're dead?"

I whipped my head around as I heard noise behind us. A small group of people, led by my mother, were coming towards me. I bit my lip, and looked around one final time. No carriage.

"I have to leave now," I said sadly. "If I never see you again, this is goodbye." Before I knew what was happening, Peter pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It wasn't just a peck, but it was a long, hard, and passionate kiss. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I didn't want him.

My mother caught up to me. "We. Are. Leaving. NOW." Each word was crisp, concise, and filled with hate and anger. Of course, the moment she whistled, the carriage pulled up for her.

As I was getting in, I turned around and gave one last look to Peter. "Copperfield?" he mouthed to me. I gave a little nod, turned around, and faced my fate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The real life situation was exactly the same as my terrible vision. My mother screamed, I cried, and then my father, who I thought would stand up for me, stood quietly in the corner and frowned at me.

I think that is what saddened me the most. I had hoped that my father would protect me, that he would stand up to my mother and tell her that I needed to be with my family. But, he just stayed in the corner. He never moved. He never even gave the allusion of loving me.

Before I knew it, my trunk was packed and I was in a carriage riding off to my fate. It was the middle of the night. That way, there would be less of a chance of people seeing me. I felt like a leper.

I wasn't sure if I fell asleep or if I was awake. I was in an odd, dreamlike state. It was almost an out-of-body experience. I saw a sad faced girl riding away into the dark night. I saw her tears as they spilled like waterfalls from her large eyes. I saw her hopes and dreams fly out the window, and her soul crack down the middle.

I saw her death.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heehee… Peter thought she was a vampire FORESHADOWING ALERT!!!

So, let me know how I'm doing… and let people know if you like this story! Thanks guys!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	4. The Most Depressing Place on Earth

Hey Twilight'ers! How are you guys doing on this fine Sunday? I'm pretty well myself. Here's a new chapter… I hope you enjoy it! I've been getting some really great support—thank you guys! Keep up the awesome reader-ness!

So, this is a long author's note (sorry!) but I had a really funny Twilight dream last night, and I feel the need to tell it! heehee. So, I recently broke up with my boyfriend because I just wanted to be friends. In my dream, I was going out with Edward, and he took me to a concert. Our seats were right next to my ex, though, and he glared at us the entire time. That was mostly because Edward was all over me. Now, I'm not a fan of PDA's, but I'd show off if I had Edward!  So, it was really awkward. It was a very funny dream. Sorry for the randomness!

Disclaimer: I suppose I don't own Twilight… sigh If only, though…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Copperfield Mental Institution was even darker and bleaker than would be imagined. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the carriage. It was a three-story, large, square, gray building. As soon as I was out with my trunk by my side, the carriage took off. Apparently, the driver wasn't too comfortable in this atmosphere, and frankly, neither was I. So, I grabbed the handles of my trunk and waddled to the big, metal front door. I lifted the knocker on the outside, but the door swung open before I could slam it down.

A plump woman with a disheveled bun and a horrid plum-colored dress opened the door.

"Are you Mary Alice Brandon?" she asked. Her voice had a thick Southern accent. I nodded my head.

"Follow me."

I stepped across the threshold of the asylum, and fought back the nausea that I felt crawling up my throat. The lobby, if you could even call it that, was even sadder than the exterior of the building. There was a large assortment of threadbare and mismatched furniture sprawled across the room, and sitting on the various couches and chairs were the oddest bunch of people I had ever seen. In the chair closest to us was a man that kept muttering something under his breath that sounded like, "They're coming… they're coming for all of us… we must prepare our anti-martian shelters!"

Oh boy.

In another chair was a girl about my age, and she was rocking back and forth, singing a lullaby to herself. There were also other people in various stages of insanity in the room.

I didn't belong here. There was nothing wrong with me! How come no one believed me? I wasn't like these people. I had my mind and my sanity—I just had those stupid visions as well.

I followed the woman up a weathered flight of stairs. We came to the second story, and she peeked over her shoulder to see that I was still coming. She then led me down a long corridor to a small room.

"You'll be staying in here," the woman said. "You have a room mate—her name is Amanda Tilly. She's a nice girl, but her mind is extremely far gone. She's thinks she's Teddy Roosevelt."

Great. I was going to have the privilege of staying with a crazy person that thought she was our twenty-sixth president. I took a look around the room. It was downright depressing. The faded, forest green wallpaper was peeling, and the walls were splattered with water marks. There were two shabby, wrought-iron beds that were covered with a thread-bare quilt. Besides a dresser, there was hardly anything else in the room.

"Where is this person now?" I asked the woman. She motioned out a tiny, grime-covered window. Down below was a courtyard filled with wandering people and a few dying plants. I instantly could tell which one was Amanda. She was galloping around, pretending that she was riding a horse. Great. Maybe we can play imaginary horsies together.

"I'm Mrs. Miller, by the way," the woman said to me. "I run this place."

"Pleased to meet you," I replied.

"You don't seem crazy," she said, a confused look on her face.

"That's because I'm not," I said curtly.

Mrs. Miller really didn't seem to care, though.

"This is the second floor," she said. I was aware of that already, considering we came up one flight of stairs. "This is the floor for the harmless crazies." Wow, we even get to have a cute little group name. Maybe we can gets pins that say, 'HARMLESS CRAZIES!' That would be a lot of fun… not.

"So, what's the third floor for? The harmful crazies?" I asked.

"Exactly," she replied. "You're a quick one. We keep that floor locked so they don't cause harm to anyone else." Well, at least I knew I wouldn't be murdered by a harmful crazy in the middle of the night.

"The man in charge of this floor is Dr. Harrison," she continued on. "He's down there by Amanda." I peeked out the window, and caught my breath in my throat. This Dr. Harrison fellow was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He looked to be about thirty years old. He had dark brown wavy hair, beautiful golden eyes, and the most beautiful smile imaginable. He couldn't be human. That was my first thought. He seemed too perfect. The way he looked, the way he handled Amanda and her invisible horse… there was definitely something different about him.

"I'm going to leave now," said Mrs. Miller. I was pulled out of my trance. "We're expecting another new person in about ten minutes. Do you think you can handle unpacking your trunk?" Well, considering that I had to lug it all the way up here, I _suppose_ I could unpack it, is what I wanted to say. I bit my tongue, though, and simply nodded. Mrs. Miller then left the room, leaving me along in my own personal rain cloud.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I had unpacked my bag, put my clothes into the dresser, and hung up the only picture I liked on the wall. I cocked my head to one side as I observed it again. It was a picture of Mina, Peter, and me. I specifically remember when it was taken. I had just turned sixteen, and a traveling carnival came to town. My mother thought that carnivals were pure evil, but my father convinced her to let me go. So, me and my two best friends were dropped off at this foreign place and told that we had an hour to enjoy ourselves on our own. We watched a woman walk on a tight rope thirty feet above the ground, we ate caramel apples and warm peanuts, and we then got our picture taken. As opposed to serious faces, we are all wearing the biggest grins of our lives. I smiled again looking at it. I was so happy and carefree then. Sure, I had my visions, but they were never that bad. At least, they never sent me to an insane asylum.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now. So, to pass the time until I figured out something else to do, I picked up _Pride and Prejudice_ and started reading. I had always loved this book, but now, I envied every character in the book because their problems paled in comparison to mine. Who cares if you can't decide if you love a guy or not when you family disowned you and shipped you away for being different?

Eventually, I had to throw the book down because it made me so mad. I could feel tears coming on. Seeing as how I was alone in the room, I let them come freely. Before I knew it, my few tears turned into full-out sobs. I clutched onto the hard pillow and pulled it over my face, hoping to muffle the noise. I was never really comfortable crying, even when I was by myself. I was taught that it was improper to show your emotions, so I rarely did.

I cried for a good ten minutes. I let all my frustration, sadness, and self-pity come out in tears.

A knock at the door made me jump.

"Come in," I said, my voice weak and tired from crying. I furiously wiped my reddened eyes. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

The door slowly opened, and in stepped Mr. Harrison. My breath caught in my throat again. I was stunned by his beauty. His was even more perfect up close.

He looked concerned when he saw my wet, red face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," I automatically answered. That was a lie, though. "No," I said truthfully.

"I'm Dr. Ronald Harrison," he said, holding out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon," I said.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

"Truthfully, I'm not too pleased to meet you," I replied. His skin was hard and cool, like granite. He laughed at my comment.

"I can imagine that you're not too happy about this situation," he said, his velvet voice filled with caring.

"Not exactly, considering there's nothing wrong with me!" I said. How come no one believes me when I say that, damnit?!

Dr. Harrison looked to the floor. He didn't know how to respond.

"Would you like me to show you around?" he asked after a few moments of awkward silence. I nodded, simply because I didn't want to respond in any other way.

I followed him out of the door.

"I think Mrs. Miller already told you about the second floor," he said. I nodded again. He frowned at me, and I wasn't exactly sure why.

He then showed me around the rest of the building and grounds. Each room was more depressing than the previous one, from the large dining hall to the recreational courtyard. Dr. Harrison explained to me what would be my schedule for the rest of my asylum stay: wake up at 7:30, breakfast at 8:00, group therapy at nine, lunch at noon, another group therapy session at one, free time at 3:30, my own personal session with him at 5:00, dinner at 6:30, then some more free time before bed at 9:00. It reminded me of my schedule back in my normal life. I really, really hate schedules.

Finally, we were done with the tour.

"Well," said Dr. Harrison as he looked at his watch, "it's a little after five. Would you like to come talk in my office?"

"I suppose there isn't anything else for me to do." Wow, this place was really breaking down my personality.

His office was a bit nicer than the rest of the building. The big, oak desk was worn but still nice, and the chairs looked comfortably plump. What caught my eye, though, was a picture on the wall. Well, it wasn't exactly a picture. It was a portrait. From the strange clothes and the worn paint, I could tell it was extremely old. But the person in it was Dr. Harrison, the one standing right in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"It's a portrait," he replied matter-of-factly.

"No, really?" I replied sarcastically. "But it's of you, and it looks so old."

"It's not me," said Dr. Harrison quickly. "It an ancestor of mine."

"No it's not," I replied. I have no idea why I was getting into an argument about a portrait. "It's you."

"Don't be delusional," he said. "Please, sit down."

I crossed my arms moodily and plopped down into the chair. For some reason, this made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "You just remind me of someone I used to know. It brought back some good memories."

"Used to know?" I asked. "What happened to this person?"

"She died," he said sadly, looking out the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"No, it's fine," he said. "It was a long time ago. But enough about my past. We're here to talk about you."

Great.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hm… I wonder what's wrong with Dr. Harrison! sarrrcasm because it's so obvious

Please review, lovelies!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	5. Ballet Visions

Hey Twilight'ers! Well, it's been a while, and I'm sorry for that. My team got second in state basketball, woot! and I've been separated from my computer for most of the week. I was too busy performing my cheerlead-y duties… heehee. So, please read and review! Thanks!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tell me when these visions started," said Dr. Harrison.

I sighed. "I've had them forever," I said. "But they got stronger as I got older." I told him about everything. Everything from my first visions to the one at the Debutante Ball. Words poured out of my mouth. I said all my feelings, and all my frustrations.

"So, you've talked about your mother a lot," he said after I told my tale. "How's your relationship with her?"

"Hah, relationship is hardly the word to describe it," I said back angrily. I then spent about twenty minutes complaining about my mother. It felt good to get all of this stuff off of my chest.

"Well, thank you for telling me all of this," said Dr. Harrison kindly, "but it is time for dinner."

"Oh, already?" I was surprised about how quickly my time with him went by. "I guess I'll be going then." I stood up, but Dr. Harrison grabbed my arm. He was by my side, which shocked me. Wasn't he just behind his desk? And why were his hands so darn cold and hard? I had a million questions going through my head.

"Let me accompany you," he said. He flashed a smile, and my knees went a little weak. Could a human being be that beautiful?

I felt something for this man. I don't think it was romantic feelings. It was more like an infatuation. I just wanted to look at him, and drink him in. There was something different about him, and I was determined to figure out what.

We left his room in silence, my hand loosely draped over his arm. There was some hustle and bustle in the hall as the rejected and condemned of society shuffle down to the dining hall.

He left me as we entered the hall. I sat down at a small table that was empty. At least, it was until a small girl with frizzy brown hair and cloudy blue eyes sat down. I recognized her as Amanda.

"Hello," I said softly. How exactly are you supposed to communicate to a crazy person that thought she was the 26th president?

"I've heard about you," she said. Her voice was high and crackly. It reminded me of pebbles dropping onto the ground. "You're the talk of the place."

"I am?" I asked. I didn't know that they talked to each other.

She nodded her small head. "You're new, and you were big in Biloxi. We've heard of your father."

"Most people have," I said, sitting back in my chair. Disappointment filled my being as I thought of my father. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon."

She nodded. "And I'm Theodore Roosevelt." I snorted a laugh, but turned it into a cough.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. President," I said. She gave me a curt nod, then walked away. I sighed. Was this really how it was going to be?

I sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked around the hall. There were about fifty other residents, and about five nurses and doctors. Dr. Harrison was sitting with the employees. He caught my eye, smiled, and I looked away, blushing. I didn't want him to see me vulnerable and alone.

From a large, metal door, a few plump ladies with bored expressions and trays of food emerged. They began maneuvering their ways between the tables, distributing plates with an expert flick of the wrist. They got to me, and flicked me a plate of some strange-colored clumps.

"What is this?" I asked with disgust. The women avoided my glance, though, and went on with their business. I sighed and picked up my fork. I poked the small piles, and they jiggled. Yuck.

"Not the most edible thing ever, eh?" said an amused voice. I looked up. Dr. Harrison was sitting across from me.

"How did you get over here?" I asked.

"It's called walking, Alice," he said with a smirk. "Have you ever heard of it?"

Whatever. He clearly wasn't going to let me onto his secret.

"How are you fitting in?" he asked.

"Well, I've met Mr. President," I said, rolling my eyes, "and he seemed very sweet. No one else has attempted to communicate with me, though."

He smiled. "Don't worry. You'll make friends. I can see you're a nice girl." With this, he got up and went back to his table.

I shook my head. This man was going to drive me crazy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This free time thing was interesting. For a while, I sat in the corner, simply observing my new peers. Some didn't look too strange, but they would then twitch or shout out a profanity. Others, though, were much farther gone. They sang to themselves in foreign, unknown-to-mankind languages and imitated different animals.

I felt like a wall flower, and that was an odd thing for me. I wasn't exactly an attention getter, but I did like to communicate with people and be a little loud. I saw a phonograph in the corner, and I got a great idea. Ballet was exactly the thing that I needed to clear my mind. I slipped out of the big hall and went to get my ballet outfit and pointe shoes. _I'm sure they won't even see that I'm gone_, I laughed to myself.

I came down, and nothing looked different, so my absence obviously went unnoticed. By the phonograph was a small box of different music. I shuffled through them until I found some Bach. The soothing sounds relaxed me, and I felt somewhat happy for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Before I knew it, I was spinning and leaping. This was definitely the oddest place I had ever danced. I didn't care, though. Soon, an audience was gathered around me, encouraging my turns and grace.

The song ended, and I stopped as well. The first face I saw was Dr. Harrison. He smirked at me.

"You seem to make quite an impression," he said.

I began to respond, but then I slipped under before I could react at all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The closet was dark and damp, and Alice did not like being in here._

_"Remind me again why I have to talk to you in here," she said exasperatedly._

_"Because," said a girl in the shadows, "I'm not supposed to leave the third floor." She stepped forward. Alice was stunned by her beauty. She had wavy, dark brown hair and big chocolate eyes framed by thick black lashes._

_"Okay," said Alice._

_"Now, listen to me," she said, shaking her finger in Alice's face. "Do you think there's something odd about Dr. Harrison?"_

_"Actually, I do think that," said Alice._

_"Well, there is," said the girl. "He's a—"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was pulled out of my vision before I heard what he was. Damnit. The only time I actually wanted to see the outcome of a vision, and I come to before the conclusion!

"Alice? Alice?" I heard the soft and velvet voice of Dr. Harrison pulling me back. "Are you okay?"

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. "Yes." I looked at him. His face was full of concern. "How long was I out?"

"Only about thirty seconds," he said, glancing at his watch. He helped me up, and I noticed that there was a crowd of people around me. Dr. Harrison led me to two small chairs in the corner. We sat down, and the eyes were all still on us.

"Well, I think you've made some friends," he said with a laugh, "or at least some admirers."

"Admirers? Yeah, sure," I said with a snort. "They probably all think I'm a freak."

"Well, at least that will mean you fit in," he said. "If it isn't too personal, could I know what your vision was?"

I hesitated. "I don't know if you want to hear it."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It was about you," I said glumly.

"Me?" he asked. "Then I certainly do want to hear about it."

I shook my head. "Perhaps I'll tell it to you sometime. But for now, I want to wait for it to happen."

Dr. Harrison looked slightly disappointed, but he nodded as if he understood and accepted. He got up and left, and I spent the rest of free time deep in thought.

Finally, a nurse announced that it was time for bed. They ushered us up the stairs like cattle, and I was alone with Amanda again. She didn't speak, though. Apparently, she was content with talking to herself about battles, horses, and shooting things. Great hobbies, Mr. President.

I opened up my drawer and pulled on a simple nightgown. I slipped it on, and crawled into bed. Not surprisingly, the mattress was hard and lumpy, and the pillow was like a block of stone.

The first night at the asylum will never be forgotten. I tried to fall asleep, but the sounds of screams, creaking, and hushed sobs kept me up. Later, I realized that the sobs were mine.

I was going to be strong, I decided. I was going to keep my sanity, and some day I would find a way to prove my innocence, and get out of this hell hole. I had to. I held onto that hope for dear life.

I also held on to the mystery of today's vision. I would wait until I found, or was found by, that girl. Then, I would know what was so different about Dr. Harrison. I smiled to myself. Perhaps I would be okay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Poor Alice! Cheer the emo kid up by reviewing!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	6. AnneElizabeth's Closet

Hey Twilighters! Happy St. Patrick's Day! I sincerely hope that you remembered to wear green, and thus saved yourself from brutal pinching. Well, this story is actually starting to get to a point… haha. So please keep reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: A leprechaun stole the contract that Stephanie Meyer signed that gave me full rights to Twilight… darn leprechauns.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Time passed. The days went by, and I silently accepted my fate. There was no use fighting it. At this point, I was too emotionally drained to put up any resistance whatsoever. 

Every morning, I got up and got dressed and ready. Somehow, I was able to steer clear of Amanda. The last thing I needed to hear in the mornings was her nonsensical ramblings. We then stumbled down to the dining room and consumed what they told us was breakfast. I'm pretty sure it's not edible. I swore I saw it move once.

From there, I went to group therapy. Now that was a joke. I was the only sane one (obviously, considering I was in an insane asylum), but I mean, c'mon! What made these people believe that there were unicorns, gnomes, and three-headed giraffes prancing around the room? The purpose of this time was to vent out our feelings and find the "source" of our lunacy. In reality, though, it was a chance for Nurse Carter to catch up with her naughty romance books. She was simply our babysitter as we tried to find ways to entertain ourselves. 

We then we herded into the dining room again for lunch. It was usually a little bit more edible than breakfast. My theory for the cuisine improvement was that the grumpy ladies that made our food we a tad bit happier in the middle of the day. 

The second group therapy was as ridiculous as the first. The only difference between the two was that some of the people were pulled out for electroshock treatment. I dreaded the day when they decided I needed it. I will never understand exactly why sending volts of electricity through my body would supposedly stop my visions. Ah, the current health care system at its finest.

The only salvation in my day was the meetings with Dr. Harrison. I still was confused about what he was, and he still pestered me to tell him what my vision was about. Mostly, though, we talked about my ballet, books, and music. He was like an old friend, and he was definitely the best listener I had ever seen. 

My serenity and peace of mind was interrupted with dinner, free time, and then sleepy time.

So, this was my life. Day in and day out. Monotony, which I had experienced so much in my previous life, reigned again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Days went on and blurred together. I had been at Copperfield for about two weeks, and I had fallen into a schedule nicely. One day, though, my nice little free time was interrupted by something I considered as strange.

I was sitting in a far corner of the main room during free time. Of course, I was by myself. I still hadn't attempted friendship with anyone besides Dr. Harrison. This particular day, I was a little tired, so sitting still made me drift in and out of consciousness. Suddenly, though, I was awoken by a hard tap on my shoulder.

I jerked my eyes open and looked around. There was no one here.

"I back here," said a high, quiet voice. It came from behind me. I whipped by head around. Standing there was a person. It was hidden in the shadow, so I couldn't see any specifics about this person's appearance. 

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, but you have to follow me now, because I can't talk to you out in the open," said the figure. I'm not sure what made me get up out of my chair. Part of it was my curiosity, and part of it was the fact that the person grabbed my wrist and was pulling me away. Dang. This person had a strong grip.

I followed it down a small hallway, and then I was pushed into a closet. Stars burst up in front of my eyes when I hit my head on an old mop.

And then I realized it. This was my vision. 

"Remind me again why I have to talk to you in here," I said. This closet sucked. It was damp, and dark, and extremely unpleasant. 

"Because," said the figure, "I'm not supposed to leave the third floor." She stepped forward, and I finally saw the person fully. She was a girl. In fact, she was a very beautiful girl. She had wavy, dark brown hair that fell into her eyes in little bangs. Her eyes were giant, chocolate brown, and framed with thick, black lashes.

"Okay," I replied, saying the first thing that popped into my head. But really, I was a tad bit worried. Wasn't the third floor for harmful lunatics?

"Now, listen to me," said the girl. She shook her finger in my face just to make sure she had my attention. I was listening, for sure. "Do you think there's something odd about Dr. Harrison?"

Oh boy, did I. "Actually I do think that," I explained to her.

"Well, there is," she snapped back quickly. I took a deep breath. Finally, I would find out what was different about that astounding man. 

"He's a vampire."

I just stared at her. "What?" I asked, drawing the word out. A vampire? You mean, I was supposed to believe that sweet, thoughtful, _gorgeous_ Dr. Harrison was an evil, blood-sucking vampire? I wasn't going to believe it. After all, this girl _was_ in an insane asylum. There had to be a reason for that. She was obviously making it up, I assured myself.

"Really? Well, that's nice," I said, heading towards the door. "I've got to be going now, though…"

But she stepped in front of the door, blocking it from my reach. 

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No," I replied quickly. "I don't. How the hell can he be a vampire?"

She sighed. "It's hard to explain. It will take some time. You think I'm insane, don't you?"

"Well, you are here…" I said.

"As are you," she replied back quickly. "But I've been watching you. You don't belong here, and neither do I."

This caught me off guard. Wow, someone besides me actually thought that I didn't belong here. Well, it was a start. So I decided to humor her. Instead of darting to the door, I sat down on the damp ground.

She smiled. "So, will you listen to me?"

"I suppose I don't have anything else better to do," I replied bitterly, crossing my arms. I didn't like this new attitude I had. It reminded me of the temper tantrums that I threw as a little girl.

The girl sat down across from me.

"I guess I could start by introducing myself," she said.

"Yeah, I suppose that's a good place," I replied. 

"I'm Anne-Elizabeth Bartley," she said.

"Mary Alice Brandon," I replied. "But just call me Alice."

"Okay, Alice," she said. "I'm eighteen years old. I was born in a little house in the middle of a bayou. I lived a pretty sheltered life with my mom, dad, and little brother. My mother home schooled me, so I rarely left the house. But one day, I did, and it led to me being here." She sighed and looked down. This story was obviously hard for her. 

"It was a routine trip to town. Mother wanted some flour and I just wanted to get out of the house for a bit. So, I walked the two miles to the nearest town. Everything was fine, and soon I was entering the general store. Then, I saw him.

"He looked up when I came in. He literally took my breath away. He was so beautiful… inhumanly beautiful. Pale skin, great features, and deep, deep red eyes. When he looked at me, my blood went cold. I was surprised that someone that gorgeous could look at me with so much disdain and hatred. I mean, seriously, I didn't even know him! How could he look at me like that?" She laughed. I wasn't entirely sure why.

"I was so stupid, though. I approached him. I willingly walked up to him. I couldn't help it. If only I knew then what I know now…" Her voice trailed off, but she quickly came back to the story. "We started talking. He still looked at me with hatred, but he spoke like a gentleman. He even complimented me a few times. Soon, I was like putty in his hands. He offered to escort me home. So, there we went, walking along the dusty road as if we had been friends forever. We eventually got within a few hundred feet from my home. And then, he turned on me."

"Turned on you? What do you mean?" I asked. "Was this man a vampire?"

She slowly nodded. "It turns out that he just wanted to bite me. I tried to run, but he was so fast and so strong. We were close to my house, though, and my dad heard a racket outside. He ran out and started shooting his gun at the man. Of course, being a vampire, this didn't affect him. I guess he decided that I wasn't worth it. He went to run away, but not before whispering in my ear, 'This vampire will be back for you.'"

I was speechless. "So, he was really a vampire? How do you know?"

"I found out when I came here," she replied quietly.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"My family sent me," she replied. "They didn't believe my story about the vampire coming to attack. They assumed that I had gone loopy. So they sent me here.

"I arrived here a few months ago. Of course, I was terribly sad, but I was doing okay. But then, I saw Dr. Harrison. My blood ran cold. I instantly knew that he could be a vampire as well. I screamed. I threw a huge fit. I didn't want to be alone with him. But, he managed to pacify me long enough to talk with him about my situation. He explained to me everything about vampires. He also knew that there was a strong possibility that this vampire could come back. Even though he tried to convince me that he would do me absolutely no harm, I still wasn't comfortable around him. That's why I'm on the third floor."

My head swarmed with questions. "How can he be a good vampire? Don't they suck human blood and kill mercilessly?" I really didn't know anything except vampires except what I had read in cheap horror novels.

"Some of them do," she replied. "But Dr. Harrison is different. Have you noticed how his eyes are bright topazy-gold?"

I nodded in reply. I did think that was a little odd.

"It's because he feeds off of animal blood instead of human blood. A regular vampire, such as the one that is after me, has red eyes."

"Okay, but what about all the vampire myths?" I asked. "You know, garlic, stabbing with a wooden stake, sleeping in coffins; is that true?"

"None of it is," she said, shaking her head. "They can go into the sun, but generally don't because their skin sparkles like a million diamonds. They never sleep, either. And, they are immortal, and can never age." 

"Wow." That was all I could reply. I was actually believing Anne-Elizabeth… perhaps I was crazy.

"I need to get back now," said Anne-Elizabeth, standing up. "They're going to be missing me from the third floor."

"About that…" I said, "isn't it locked?"

A mischievous grin broke out on her face. "Well, I suppose it was at one point."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This was too much to take in. Supposedly, there was an entire sub-world of vampires existing alongside the actual one. As much as I didn't want to believe Anne-Elizabeth, her points made sense. Dr. Harrison definitely could be a vampire; he certainly wasn't human.

There was only one way I could be pacified at this point. I needed to confront Dr. Harrison.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ooooooooooooo… VAMPIRES! Please, review, review, review!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	7. You Remind Me

Hey Twilighters! I'm really excited about this chapter, because I've been waiting for it, and it was a blast to write! Now, I must address reviews. I don't get many views, but I really appreciate all the reviews I get. So, if you take the time to read the story, please take the time to just drop me a line about how I'm doing! Thanks guys!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I think this was the most nervous I have been in my entire life. Right now, standing outside Dr. Harrison's office, raising my arm to knock on the door, I imagined all the ways this conversation would go.

I had to tell him that I knew he was a vampire. There was no way around that. The ultimate product could vary, though. For example, he could accept that I knew his secret, and we could still be great friends and happily skip through a meadow of rainbows and cotton candy. On the other hand, he could decide to kill me to keep his secret under wraps. Personally, I preferred the former.

I gulped down my fear, and rapped on the door three times. After a few seconds, the door was opened, and the smiling face of Dr. Harrison was revealed.

"Hello, Alice," he said. "What can I do for you? We've already had our session."

"I know," I said quietly, "but there's something I need to talk to you about. It's extremely urgent."

Dr. Harrison hesitated, and looked behind him. "Well, I'm with someone right now, but I'll be done in about half an hour. Can it wait that long?"

"I don't think it can," I replied earnestly. "It is extremely, extremely important. It concerns not just me, but you."

This seemed to bring Dr. Harrison a change of heart. Or, a change of something. I wasn't sure if he had a heart. Do vampires? I made a mental note to ask that.

He walked over to a harried-looking boy that was seated in the chair across from his desk. He told him that there was an emergency, and he must leave immediately. I'm not entirely sure the boy understood what he was saying, because he mumbled something about making it to the opera theatre on time.

Dr. Harrison then approached me. I was still standing in the door. He looked concerned, but not exactly for me. Maybe he knew that I had figured out his secret. I feared the worst.

"Let's go for a walk," he said, taking my arm. "It's lovely outside right now. It's twilight."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what's on your mind?" asked Dr. Harrison. We were slowly strolling along a winding path in the garden. Dr. Harrison was correct in saying that it was lovely outside. The sky was a rich mix of pink, blue, and black. It gave the appearance that a brilliant, new painter was using the sky as his canvas.

I took a deep breath. I might as well cut to the chase. There was no point in making irritating small talk when my questions were about to burst through my skin and litter the lovely sky with their sheer quantity.

"Vampires." I only answered with one word, but I knew that this was enough when I saw a look of realization and fear spread across his beautiful face. He quickly shook it off, though, and put on a façade of calm and peace.

"What ever are you talking about?" His question was weak, though. Even he realized that his voice wasn't normal. He was obviously lying, trying to protect this elaborate alibi he had been using for so long.

"I know you're one," I said matter-of-factly. I was surprised by how calm and collected I sounded. My heart pounded at a million miles an hour inside my chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. Then, he dropped my arm that had been looped through his. "I must be going, Alice. I suggest you go to bed, because you are obviously having delusions."

I caught his arm before he could get far, though. His skin was cool and hard beneath mine. 

"Don't play dumb," I said. "You might as well admit to it. I have some questions for you."

He looked around, as if to check to make sure no one was around. Of course, there weren't. All the crazies were enjoying free time inside.

"How did you find out?" His voice cracked.

"A friend told me," I said quietly.

His perfect mask broke, and he pounded a fist angrily on a small table. It shattered underneath his fist, and my breath caught in my throat.

"It was that damn Anne-Elizabeth, wasn't it!" he screamed at me. Fear filled my body, and I slowly nodded. At this point, I was just hoping he wouldn't crush me like that poor little picnic table. Perhaps I should have just kept this secret to myself. 

His rage cooled, though, and he looked at me with a small smile. "I apologize for that outburst," he said in a gentlemanly voice. "I just don't exactly have an ideal relationship with that young woman. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay," I said quietly. In reality, it wasn't. I wouldn't be surprised if I died of a heart attack at this very moment. 

"So, you know I'm a vampire," he said slowly, as if testing the words in his mouth. I don't think he liked the way that sentence tasted. "I think I knew that you would find out eventually, though."

"How did you know?" I asked.

He smiled. "Alice, I know you're not crazy. In fact, you're extremely bright. I should have known that Anne-Elizabeth would find you. She doesn't exactly respect the boundaries of the third floor."

"I'm in the same boat as her," I said with venom. "Neither one of us belongs here."

He slowly nodded. "That is true." His genuine concern was very evident. "But your parents won't let you go home, and Anne-Elizabeth is only safe here, where I can protect her."

"Protect her from what?" I asked. "Please, tell me everything. Everything about vampires. I must know."

He took a deep breath. I assumed that this would be a long story.

"I was born in Jamestown, Virginia in 1660. I lived a normal life with my family. Nothing of much importance had ever happened to me until my twenty-fourth birthday. I was getting married that day to a girl named Molly Roberts. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had jet black hair and gray eyes that seemed to bore into your soul. You remind me of her so much. I guess you could say that's why I've taken such an interest in you. 

"Well, I was on my way to my wedding in a church that was on the other side of the settlement. The path to the church went to a small wood. I'd made this journey many times before, so I didn't think that anything could possibly happen to me there. In my human life, I was always a little behind schedule, so of course I was late on this day. I was running at top speed, desperately trying to get to my own wedding on time. I was just about to make it out of the wood when I heard a voice behind me.

"'Where do you think you're going so quickly?' it asked. The voice was high, and soon, the figure stepped out of the shadows and I realized it was a woman. In fact, it was a very beautiful woman. Her beautiful face didn't match her blood-red eyes, though. Before I could answer her question, she pounced on me. I tried to fight her off, but she was so strong and fast. I felt something puncture my skin, and then she left. I thought the worst was over, but soon, my body was on fire. At least, that's what it felt like. I could never even imagine this amount of pain. I wanted to die. Death wasn't so bad, I decided, if it ended this pain. Now, this pain seemed to last three days. The woman had dragged me off into the deep woods, so no one ever came across me.

"After the multiple days, the pain began to lessen. Soon, it was gone. But when I got up, I realized that something was different. All of my senses were heightened. I could hear a deer running halfway across the forest, and I could see for a few miles. But most of all, I could smell blood. And the blood smelled so good.

"I, at that moment, realized what I had become. As a young boy, I had heard legends from the Native Americans about half-humans that lived forever and drank the blood of innocent people. I had become a vampire. I instead went crazy. I didn't want to be a monster! How could this happen to me? I was just a young man in love. Why did my life have to change like this when I had just figured out what to live for? I went into a deep depression.

"The one solace I had was that I would never bite a human. Although the village nearby, that was full of living humans, smelled so good, I refrained. I just kept in mind that I would not become a monster like that terrible woman that had changed me. Instead, I drank the blood of animals. It never fully satisfied my thirst, but it was enough. Resisting humans was a daily struggle for me, but whenever I felt like I was going to snap, I thought of my Molly. I thought about how distraught and enraged I would be if anything would happen to her because of me, and it calmed me.

"Finally, after about three years, I was able to come out of the forest. I knew that I couldn't go back to Jamestown. Using my enhanced hearing, I learned that everyone there considered me dead. The most popular story was that I was mauled to death by a black bear. Don't ask me how people would have known that, though, but oh well. So, I knew I had to move on. I did make one last trip, though. I visited Molly. It was the middle of the night, and I crept into her room. She was sound asleep. I'll always remember the way she looked, like an angel with her dark hair spread around her head like a halo. She was my angel, but I knew I could never have her. So, I left.

"I went farther south and lived by myself. My appetite was sustained by bears and deer. It was a lonely life, but I knew that I could never be with a human. I learned that Molly eventually moved on and married my best friend. I can only hope that she ended up happy. My lonely travels ended soon, though. In about 1750, I decided that it would be in my best interest to go overseas. I swam to London. The journey was difficult, but my vampire strength allowed me to go great distances. When I needed rest, I simply spent a day or two on an iceberg. After a few weeks, I made it to London. The smell of new blood was intriguing, but I resisted. I resumed a quiet life in an apartment that I rented from a little old lady. For money, I worked as a shop clerk. Whenever I needed to hunt, which was about every two weeks, I would take a Sunday off and go to the country, where I would hunt animals. After about two years of living this way, I met another vampire on one of my hunts. At first, I was going to attack this vampire, but he calmly explained to me that he hunted animals as well. He was a man named Carlisle Cullen, and he was a doctor. I became friends with this man, and I accompanied him on his travels through Europe. We lived together for about a hundred years, and it was great to finally have someone to spend time with. He actually inspired me to become a doctor. Not a medical one, though, but a psychiatrist one. I studied at Oxford, and it was an amazing few years. By this time, blood was really not much of an issue for me. I had been trained for so long to feast on animals that I could be in close contact with humans without an overwhelming desire to kill.

"We decided that we should try out our luck in the States. In 1845, we once again swam the Atlantic to New York City. There, we parted ways. That was the last time I ever saw Carlisle Cullen. I heard a rumor once that he headed towards Chicago and the Pacific Northwest, but I don't know for sure. I, however, decided to try my luck down south. I continued to be a psychiatric doctor, but I could never stay in one place for too long. I couldn't, because it was terribly suspicious that I never aged. Then, the civil war broke out. The country was in chaos. I had to go underground to avoid being drafted into the army. While I was underground, I ran into another coven of vampires. These weren't like me, though. They drank the blood of innocent humans. Their leader's name was Maria, and she was pure evil. She took advantage of the broken time to create an army and become powerful. She tried to draft me into her army. To avoid them, I had to head north, but I was attacked before that could happen." Dr. Harrison pulled up his sleeve, revealing multiple crescent-shaped scars. "They're not just there. They're all over me. They tried to kill me. 

"And I know what you're going to ask. If I'm immortal, how could I die? Well, a vampire can only be killed by another vampire. And this vampire's name was Jasper. He was ruthless. I was pursued by them him for a few years. Finally, though, when I made it Alaska, I found a coven of vegetarian vampires, and I took refuge with them. About two years ago, I decided it was safe to come back to the south. I found a job here at Copperfield, and the rest is history."

I stared at him. So, this man was nearly 300 years old and he was a vampire. This was overwhelming. 

"Wow," I said quietly.

"Yes, I suppose that's a good way to describe it," Dr. Harrison said with a laugh.

"Please, tell me more about vampires," I said.

"Well, we can go out into the sun. We just choose not to, because our skin sparkles like a million diamonds. It can be rather distracting. We never sleep either. Most vampires choose to drink human blood, but there are a handful here and there who refrain."

"But what is the deal with the vampire that's after Anne-Elizabeth?" I asked.

Dr. Harrison shook his head solemnly. "He's what you call a tracker. He smelled her blood, and decided that he would have to have it. She needs to be kept here so I can protect her in case he ever decides to come back to finish her off. That way, I could fight him off."

"And kill him?" I asked quietly.

"If necessary," he said seriously.

"This is all so hard to believe," I said.

"I'm sure it is," he replied. "But you have to believe me. I wouldn't make something like this up."

"No, I know you wouldn't," I said. I took a deep breath. "So, you won't hurt me?"

He let out a small laugh. "Of course not," he said. "I would never hurt a human, but you remind me too much of Molly."

I smiled. "Well then, I suppose I'm glad for that."

He escorted me back into the building. That night, I drifted off to sleep relatively easily, but that was only after checking under my bed for any red-eyed vampires.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hm… a tracker… perhaps it will become a problem…. Mwahahahaha!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	8. Some Unwelcome Visitors

Hey Twilighters! Here's another chapter. Right now, though, I'm going to be naggy author. I'm not getting very many hits, and I'm not getting very many reviews either. So please, please, please… **REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight. Otherwise, I would be chillin' with Edward in a meadow right now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Things improved dramatically once I had cleared the air with Dr. Harrison. We were practically inseparable now, which raised some of the nurses' eyebrows.

"What are you doing with him all the time?" they would ask me.

"Just talking," I would reply with a large smile on my face. It was gratifying to know such a huge secret when everyone around me was so oblivious. I did hear some terrible rumors that we were having an affair, though. Whenever a nurse would approach me with this question, I would roll my eyes and ask if they had anything better to do than sit around gossiping like old hens.

I wasn't having as many visions as usual, either. This was both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because I could enjoy my day without being interrupted with some odd vision of future events. The curse of it was that my visions were accepted in this place, so there weren't many consequences to having them. Still, I was just glad to start to get my life under control.

I fell into a daily routine in which I kept mostly to myself. I spent time with, of course, Dr. Harrison and, when she could get out, Anne-Elizabeth. With these two friends, it didn't really matter that I didn't talk to anyone else.

A surprise came for me on a sunny day Saturday, a day in which Dr. Harrison was confined to the building as to not reveal his super-sparkly skin. I was having my session with Dr. Harrison when a few sharp raps came to the door.

"Come in," said Dr. Harrison, rising from his desk.

It was a nurse that had a shape reminiscent of a stick. She had fluffy orange hair and watery brown eyes.

"I have a visitor for Miss Brandon," she said in a surprisingly low voice.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously. Which member of my estranged family had come to visit me in the nut house?

"His name is Mr. Peter Middleton," said the nurse. My breath caught in my throat. What was he doing here?

Dr. Harrison noticed that I was speechless. "Do you want to see him?" he asked me gently, as if Peter had ever done anything to harm me.

"Of course," I replied. "Peter is one of my best friends. I'm just trying to figure out what he's doing here."

"Well, one would assume that he would like to visit with you," said Dr. Harrison with a smile. I shrugged my shoulders. The nurse then took me by the arm, as if I was going to throw a fit, and gently tugged me out of the room. She led me through a door that had a dusty plate with the words 'VISITING ROOM' emblazoned on it. The room she stuck me in was as drab as the rest of the building, but with one wall made entirely of glass. Sitting behind this glass was a congregation of nurses. Great. So my visits were supervised. I plopped down into an arm chair and shot the group a dirty look. This just made them jot some notes down on clipboards that were resting in their laps. No, that glare didn't mean I'm crazy. It just means you're annoying.

The door opened yet again, this time revealing Peter's smiling face.

"Alice!" he exclaimed, closing the distance between us with a hug. "It's been so long! How are you?"

How was I supposed to answer that question? Perhaps, I could tell him that I only had two friends in the entire place. Or, I could tell him that my mentor was a vampire. Or, best of all, I could tell him that I was probably going to die in this place.

"I'm alright," I said after a long silence. "This place is terrible, but I have met some people that make it better."

"I'm so sorry you're stuck in here," said Peter, letting me out of his hug, but keeping his hands on mine.

"You're not the only one," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"You must tell me all about this place," said Peter, as if it was some high-luxury resort I had been shipped off to.

I then began a long and drawn out description of the place. Of course, I left out the Dr. Harrison-is-a-vampire thing.

"How utterly sad," he said. He had no idea.

"Why are you here, Peter?" I blurted out the question before I fully processed it in my head.

He stared at me with a look of disbelief. "I'm here to see you, Alice."

"Yes, but why?" I asked. Nobody else had come to see me. He obviously had a hidden agenda.

His eyes shifted from side to side. There was obviously something he was not telling me.

"Spill," I demanded.

To my surprise, he got down on one knee.

"Alice, in this time without you, I've decided something." My breath caught in my throat. What the hell was this?

"What?" I asked.

"I've decided that I can't live without you, and I don't care if you're crazy. I love you."

"Huh?" I asked again, well aware of how catatonic I sounded.

"Marry me," he said quickly. "Make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me."

I just stared at him. Was this his idea of a joke?

"Are you serious?" I asked. He obviously didn't appreciate the tone of my voice, because he grimaced at it.

"Of course I am. I need you." His face was full of desperation and hope.

I couldn't believe it. No, I did not want to marry him. When had I ever given him the slightest impression that I regarded him as anything more than a friend?

"You need me?" I asked, pulling him off of his knee. "Since when?"

"I've only realized it recently," he said. "Please, Alice. Say you'll marry me. I can get you out of this place."

Rage built up inside of me. "Wait, are you only doing this because you feel sorry for me?" I practically yelled it at him.

A look of confusion came over his face. "Of course not, Alice. I love you. I want you to marry me."

"No." My reply was short and curt, and by the look on his face, it sliced him like a knife. "Peter, you're great, but when have I ever even given you the illusion that I considered you as anything more than a great friend?"

"Well, I thought that perhaps if I did this, you would realize your love for me," he said with desperation.

"I'm sorry, Peter," I said, "but I simply can't do it. You deserve a girl that will love you, and that girl's not me. So if that's the only reason you came here, you can leave now." It hurt to send him away, but I really didn't want to draw out the heartbreak.

He didn't respond with words, but his actions showed what he was feeling on the inside. Instead of saying to me that it was alright, that he would be fine, he did what I would least expect of him. He slapped me.

A few thoughts occurred to me as I fell backwards onto the floor. First of all, why would Peter do that? I had known him my entire life, and he had never before raised a hand to me. Second, why couldn't I love Peter? Because I knew that someday, I would find a person that I loved, that loved me, and I could spend the rest of eternity with. And thirdly, why does time seem to slow down just as I am about to hit the ground?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everything was a little bit fuzzy as I tried to open my eyes. I could vaguely make out my room, my bed, and a few figures hunched over me. 

"I think she's waking up," a familiar voice said.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What happened, Dr. Harrison?"

"When Peter hit you, you fell and hit your head extremely hard on the ground," he said solemnly. "You've been out for a few hours."

I then recalled what happened. I was still shocked that he would lay a hand on me. "Where is he now?" I asked.

"He was escorted off the premises," replied Dr. Harrison. "He won't be here to harass you anymore."

"I just can't believe he would do that," I said softly. "I've known him forever, and he's never done anything like that."

Dr. Harrison took a deep breath. "There's something you don't know," he said in a voice that was far too serious to be anything good. "After you left, Peter went mad."

"Mad?" I asked. "Like, crazy or just upset?"

"Unfortunately, he went insane with grief. He escaped from a mental hospital about thirty miles away to come and see you. We didn't find out about any of this until he told us himself when we rushed in after he hit you."

Peter went insane with grief? I couldn't believe it. How could anyone care enough about me to go insane with grief?

"I'm sure you're extremely tired, Alice, so I'll leave you now," he said, noticing that I was stifling a yawn while he was talking. "Sleep well, Alice. Dream any dream you please, because in our dreams, we are truly free."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next two days went by fairly normal, considering that I just received news that my best friend went insane. I was shocked, though, when I received the announcement that I had another visitor.

"Bloody hell, who is it now?" I asked the nurse as she dragged me down the hall again. "I'm really not in a visiting mood."

"Well, you better cheer up, because your sister's come a long way," said the nurse.

"My sister?" I asked before I was shoved into the visiting room again. I found it entirely hard to believe that my perfect sister found time to come and visit me in my nut house.

It was indeed my sister that was perched delicately on the crappy armchair. Her perfect features and proper manner looked entirely out of place.

"Cynthia, what are you doing here?" I asked. She looked up, and smiled.

"Alice!" she exclaimed as she stood up and engulfed me in a hug. 

I was shocked. In all our years together, my sister had never treated me like this. Usually, the two of us just went in our own circles and only addressed each other when it was absolutely necessary. "How is my favorite sister doing?"

"Well, I would just like to remind you that I'm your _only_ sister, and I'm doing pretty badly. I was attacked by my recently-incarcerated best friend the other day. Isn't that just the plum pudding?" I was full of bitterness and resentment, but Cynthia didn't seem to pick up on that. Stupid blonde.

"Yes, we all heard about that. Poor Peter Middleton," she said, slowly shaking her head.

"Poor Mary Alice Brandon!" I exclaimed. "She could have been killed!"

"Yes, it's terrible, terrible," she repeated again. "But I have great news. Would you like to hear it?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to anyways," I said apathetically.

"I'm getting married!" Normally, I would have been very excited. I loved all manners of parties and weddings, but I had a sinking feeling that I would not be involved with this wedding in any way whatsoever.

"To who?" I asked.

"Joshua McCoy," she said with a huge grin on her face. I grimaced, recalling the frequent brothel-visitor's reputation. "And he's just the bee's knees, Alice! I'm so happy!"

"That's great," I said through clenched teeth. Now, I didn't exactly love my sister, but I was rather fond of her when she wasn't a total witch to me. I really didn't want her to marry him, but I knew there was nothing I could do. It was a very smart match.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to attend," Cynthia said. "This meeting is officially the last meeting between you and anyone in this family." My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that my mother would send my sister to break this kind of news to me. "I'm sorry, Alice."

The look in Cynthia's eyes told me that she truly was, and I felt a rush of love for my sister. But that didn't change anything. I think that deep down, I knew that this moment would come, but I wasn't prepared for it. Not knowing what else to do, I broke down into sobs. Cynthia tried to comfort me, but I stopped her.

"Go," I said between sobs. "Just go."

And that was the last I ever saw of any of my family.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Poor emo Alice! Make her feel better by **REVIEWING!**

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	9. Sparkles and Serious Trouble

Hey Twilighters! I'm so happy with the response I received last chapter—you guys rock, and I love you guys hard core! Now, this chapter is extremely short, but it's a real turning point. Please, let's **REVIEW** as much as we did last chapter, m'kay?

Disclaimer: I own a copy of Twilight! The Easter Bunny (hahahahaha) brought it to me today! But sadly, that's all I own.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Please, please, please, please, please! Do it, just this once!"

"Alice, no. No matter how many times you ask me, I'm not going to go out in the sun."

Dr. Harrison and I were sitting in his office arguing about the one point of interest between us—vampires. It was a nice and sunny day, but everyone was inside. I really wanted to see his sparkly skin, but Dr. Harrison was being completely unreasonable. Were all vampires so stubborn?

"Just this once!" I asserted again. "I promise that I'll never ask you again, if you do it just this once!" To add even more effect, I through in some puppy dog eyes.

Dr. Harrison took a deep breath and looked out the window. The sun shone through, but didn't reach him. There was no one outside, and it looked like he was considering my bargain. Come on, come on, come on, I thought to myself. Just say yes. You know you want to!

"I suppose it won't hurt anything, and it would be worth it if it stops your continuous nagging," he said with a chuckle. I pumped my fists in the air, did a small happy dance, and grabbed his arm as I pulled him out of his office.

"This is going to be great!" I exclaimed as we rushed outside. "Have I ever told you how incredibly interesting I find vampires?"

Dr. Harrison chuckled to himself. "Yes, I think I've picked up on that." The sun was shining at a full intensity, but Dr. Harrison kept in the shadows of a few small trees that lined the path through the garden. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the far side of the yard. This spot was barely visible from the high and barred windows of the building due to a large collection of trees which was practically a forest. I never understood why a mini forest was necessary in the garden of a mental institution, but now I really appreciated it's ideal location.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, still in the shadows. I nodded my head, excitement surging through my small body.

He then stepped out into the sunlight. I gasped at the sight of him. It was by far the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His skin, usually a deathly pale color, sparkled like a million diamonds. It was amazingly mesmerizing, and it was extremely apparent why vampires opted to stay out of the sun. I shuddered to think about the amount of attention an inhumanly gorgeous vampire that sparkled this much would draw.

It was as appealing as it was unique. I slowly stepped out of the shadows, practically in a trance, and walked towards him. He didn't say anything, but put a small smile on his face. I touched his hand, which he had conveniently stretched out for me. I was amazed, even more than usual. Dr. Harrison, a man which so many people assumed was just amazingly talented, handsome, and skilled, hid this huge secret from the entire world.

"It's so amazing," I said, still outlining the sparkles on his hands.

"I suppose that's one good thing about being a vampire," he said with a laugh. "Sparkling is pretty fun."

"Dazzling people can come in handy, can't it?" I laughed.

He nodded. "Do I, perhaps, dazzle you?"

I smiled up at him. "At least you are right now. This is just so unbelievable. Am I ever going to be able to be used to you?"

"Perhaps eventually," he said as he cocked his head to one side. Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the trees, but Dr. Harrison heard it first. He pulled me lightly behind him. I was just trying to identify what type of animal or creature would be lurking in the thin wood.

"Don't move. Don't talk," he said, his voice stern. I had absolutely no idea what he said these things for, but I did as he told me to. I wasn't about to disobey a vampire, even if he was a good one.

Then, I saw why he made me do it. Out of the trees sauntered a man that I had never seen before, but instantly knew what he was. His inhumanly pale skin, confident manner, and blood red eyes told me that he was a vampire, and an obviously bad one.

"Hello, James," said Dr. Harrison in an extremely calm voice. "What brings you here?"

The vampire named James chuckled darkly. "What do you think, oh most noble doctor. I came to check up on dear little Anne-Elizabeth. At least, I was until I smelled that delicious little girl behind you."

I looked around. Oh, shit. I was the only little girl behind him. This must be the tracker that was after Anne-Elizabeth, and by the sounds of it, he wanted me as well. Fear welled up in my throat, and my breathing became ragged and uneven. No, no, no. I couldn't die like this. Dr. Harrison wouldn't let this evil James get me.

"I think it's time for you to go," Dr. Harrison told James in a still calm voice.

"On the contrary, Ronald," said James with a sickly smile. "I think this is an ideal time for me." Then, he moved before my eyes or brain could fully register what was happening. He had lunged for me, but Dr. Harrison was, fortunately, there to protect me. The doctor then scooped me up, and ran at an alarmingly fast rate to the door of the building. I could see James's figure right behind us.

Dr. Harrison set me down inside the door. "We don't have much time," he said, his voice finally in a panic. He thrust a key at me. "Take this, and go lock yourself with Anne-Elizabeth. Alert her as to what's happening. Be safe, and hurry." He then placed a single kiss on top of my head, and he was off.

I ran the fastest I had in my entire life. I passed a few patients, three nurses, and one harried doctor to get to the third floor, where I thrust the key into the lock and flew down to the desk.

"Where is Anne-Elizabeth?" I asked quickly. For all I knew, James could be right behind me.

The nurse behind the desk motioned down a small hallway, and I was sprinting down it before she could ask any questions. I found Anne-Elizabeth's room, and unlocked it, fumbling with the key the entire time.

When I finally forced the door open, I saw Anne-Elizabeth perched on the window sill. She turned around, and her face was streaked with tears.

"He's back," she cried, her voice extremely weak and shaking. "He came back for me."

I walked over to her and enclosed her in a hug. She then sobbed onto my shoulder. Over her shaking body, I could see the faint outline of James and Dr. Harrison. They were obviously engaged in combat. As much as I wanted to watch, I knew we shouldn't.

"Let's get away from the window," I said, still cradling Anne-Elizabeth. Her body was dead weight against me, but I still managed to somehow pull her body over to the rust-iron bed. We waited there for what seemed like an eternity, her body shaking with sobs, and I eventually joined in with her. We must have looked pretty pathetic, two assumed lunatics sobbing uncontrollably with each other. After an extremely long time, I drifted off to sleep.

Before I could even start into a dream, I was being lightly shaken.

"Maria? Anne-Elizabeth? Wake up," said a weary Dr. Harrison.

I slowly opened my eyes, but I popped up when I saw him. "Dr. Harrison!" I exclaimed, launching myself into his arms. "You're alright! I was so worried!" I heard a soft sob behind me, and Anne-Elizabeth darted over into the corner. I then remembered that she was never comfortable being around Dr. Harrison, even though he was a great vampire that would never harm a human.

"James is gone," he said, "at least for a while. He will come back, though."

"How did you beat him?" I asked excitedly. Dr. Harrison was officially my hero.

"I simply outfought him." I then noticed deep scratches all over his body. I gasped.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

"Oh, those," he said quietly. "They will heal quickly. James ran off before I could kill him. He will come back, though. I don't know when or where he will appear, but he will eventually. And that has forced me to bring up a subject that I had hoped I would never have to discuss with anyone."

"What is it?" My pulse quickened noticeably.

He took a deep breath. Whatever this subject was, it was obviously an extremely hard one for him.

"Alice, I need to turn you into a vampire."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

OH SNAP. That's my sad little attempt at a cliffhanger. Please **REVIEW**, and let me know how I'm doing!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	10. The Choice

Hey Twilighters! I'm really happy with all the response I've been getting for my stories! You guys seriously rock! I apologize that this chapter is short, but I really wanted to end it where I did. So remember, read and **REVIEW!!**

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Twilight. But did you seriously think I did? Gosh…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wait, what?" I asked. Was my mind playing tricks on me, or did Dr. Harrison just say that he had to turn me into a vampire? Surely he said something else. He wouldn't do that… would he?

"Alice, there's no turning back now," said Dr. Harrison slowly. "James will never stop until he has killed you, and I can't let that happen. If I turn you, you'll be able to outrun him."

"Yeah, maybe James won't kill me, but I'd be half-dead!" I shouted at him. I really wasn't seeing any advantage to this plan whatsoever. Did he even know how to turn another person into a vampire?

"Please Alice, you must be reasonable." His voice was so full of concern and love that the scowl fell off of my face. "This is the only way. And it's not just you I need to change. Anne-Elizabeth will need to be as well."

Suddenly, I saw a pale figure fly across the room. Anne-Elizabeth was crouched in front of a stunned Dr. Harrison, her hands clutched around his throat. I wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to accomplish, considering that Dr. Harrison really didn't require breathing to live.

"That is the last thing on earth that will happen to me!" her voice cried, shriller and higher than normal. It scared me.

"If I don't change you girls, you will both die," Dr. Harrison said in a calm voice. That sentence sent a shiver down my spine.

"Really? Those are our only options?" said Anne-Elizabeth in a sarcastic voice. She let go of Dr. Harrison, and strolled casually over to a small dresser. "Well, I'm sick of not being in control of my own destiny. I used to have a great life. I was going to be someone, and I had never even heard of stupid, selfish vampires! I hate you all, because the mere existence of vampires has ruined my life, and it's gotten way too out of control. So, I'm taking control by force." When she turned around, there was a crazed look in her eye, and she was brandishing a large, rusty knife.

My eyes widened. She wouldn't… would she?

In all of the literature I had been required to read as a young girl, I had seen many scenes of people taking their own lives. I thought that I was used to it. But to see it in real life was a whole different thing.

Time seemed to pass by in slow motion. She turned the knife in the direction of her stomach, Dr. Harrison lunged at her, and then she thrust the knife into the hollow of her chest. It took a while for it to click in my head that she had just killed herself. I was frozen with shock and fear. Shock, because I just saw one of my closest friends take her life before my eyes. Fear, from the look in Dr. Harrison's eyes. Fresh blood was spilled on the ground, and his vampire instincts were taking over. I could see the huge internal conflict he was having from the look on his face.

"We need to go," I whispered quietly. All he could do was nod, and follow me out of the room. Once we were out, I could tell he was better. Now that the vampire was under control, I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

"She's gone," I said quietly. The look of the knife plunging into her body was etched into my mind, and I was the only thing I saw when I closed my eyes and attempted to block out the world. When I opened them, I saw Dr. Harrison on the other end of the hallway, having a hushed conference with a few nurses. They had look of extreme shock on their faces, and they all immediately dispersed and rushed into Anne-Elizabeth's room. I couldn't hear them, but I knew what they were discussing.

Dr. Harrison then walked back to me.

"What did you tell them?" I asked.

"I said that I was simply checking up on Anne-Elizabeth, when she plunged the knife into herself before I had time to react. She is in an insane asylum, and situations like that aren't very rare." His voice was quiet and sad.

"I can't believe she would do that," I said, covering my eyes with my shaking hands.

He just shook his head. "Even though she hated my guts, I still think she was a great girl." We stood together in silence, and I think this was our own personal memoriam for a simple Southern girl that had gotten mixed up into the world of the night, and ultimately died because of it.

The silence lasted for a while longer. We slowly walked down the stairs and back into his office. Neither one of us wanted to break the silence, but ultimately I did.

"So, I need to be a vampire," I said slowly, wondering if that sentence was really coming out of my mouth. In my youth, I thought vampires were just things of myths and legends. Now, years later, I was a completely different girl. I was going slowly insane, and I was admitting that the only way to survive would be to turn into a vampire. It's funny how things can change when you least expect them.

"Yes," he replied. "You'll die if I don't turn you. For all we know, James could be waiting right outside." I shivered out of fear. "You have absolutely nothing to lose, either. Your family has disowned you, the world thinks you're dead, and you can start your life over."

I sat frozen in my chair, realizing that what he said was true. I sat in deep thought for a few minutes, and Dr. Harrison just looked at me patiently. Was it worth it? Perhaps I could be a good vampire like Dr. Harrison. I didn't have to attack people. I could survive on animals. And perhaps, Dr. Harrison and I can go away somewhere, and live in harmony and peace. If I didn't choose to be a vampire, I knew that I would die, and Dr. Harrison could be harmed in the process. I certainly didn't want that to happen.

I then made my decision, the decision that would alter the course of my life forever.

"Fine. Turn me."

Dr. Harrison gave me a small smile. He just nodded, and got up from his desk and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We are going somewhere remote, so nothing can interfere with your transformation," he replied. I wordlessly followed him out of the door, and didn't question once where we were going.

We weren't even out of the building when Dr. Harrison whispered to me, "I'm going to carry you on my back so I can run my normal speed." I nodded my head, not entirely sure what I was agreeing to.

As soon as we stepped out of the building, he flung me onto the cool, marble expanse of his back, and took off. I couldn't believe how fast he was going. He was like a rocket, or some kind of steam-powered machine. Colors flashed pass, and I suddenly began to feel a bit sick. I closed my eyes, and it helped some.

We ran for about an hour when he suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Dr. Harrison sniffed the air, and a look of shock and urgency came over his face.

"He's close," he said. His voice seemed calm, but it was a thin layer over one of sheer panic. "I have to change you here."

I looked around. We were standing in the middle of a clearing, trees thick all around us. Where would we do this here? My question was answered when Dr. Harrison led me into a cave.

"I'll just have to change you here, because he could get here any minute." I nodded my head, and lay down on the cool, hard floor.

He then stood over me. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this, Alice."

"It's fine." Of course, it wasn't, but I didn't want to make him feel any worse.

He then quickly explained to me what he would do. He would bite me as close to my heart as possible so it would take the shortest amount of time. Apparently, being turned into a vampire hurt so much, that you would want to die. Oh great. That's just peachy. I rolled my eyes at my inner thought.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated one last time. Then, he bared his teeth, and I had never been so scared in my life. I cowered away, but it was too late. I was bitten.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Again, I apologize for the shortness, but you should still **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **kthxbai.

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	11. Awakening

Hey Twilight'ers! Before you yell at me, I am aware that it has been FOREVER since I've posted anything. I wish I could give you a nice, long chapter, but this is super short. I'm really sorry! Please READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. I do own a copy of the book, though…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pain. That was all that was around me. Constant, burning pain. I screamed, hoping that it would lessen it slightly, but it did no such thing. Instead, I could swear that the pain increased.

Why did it feel like I was on fire?

Time passed, and it got worse, and worse, and worse. I yelled for help. I yelled for someone to kill me, to end this pain. But no one ever came. So, I was alone with my pain.

There was nothing to distract me from it. I listened to see if I could hear anything, whether it was the sound of a babbling brook or the call of a bird. But there was a lack of sound as well.

The days passed, and the pain was my constant companion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was awake. My body was awake, my mind was awake, and my senses were awake. I could see, even though my location was pitch black the outline of stalagmites and stalactites, I could hear the tiniest drops of water, I could smell the blood of some far-and-distant animal.

I stretched and rubbed my eyes. My moves, I could tell, were graceful and fluid.

But although my senses were that of the most ferocious predator, I had no idea who I was, where I was, or what I was.

I racked my brain, trying to remember something that would answer any of my numerous questions. But all I could remember were minutes, hours, days of pain. I shuddered as I recalled my agony.

All that was for certain was the burning in the back of my throat. I instinctively knew that I had to quench it.

I saw light at the end of the cave I was in, and walked toward it. Outside, the sun was shining brightly, and a light breeze was blowing. With this breeze came the scent of something delicious, something that I needed to quench this irritating thirst.

A breeze passed over my face, and with the breeze came a smell that was entirely delicious. Instinctively, without consciousness, I followed it. When I moved, it was a run of break neck speed. I kept running until I found the source of the smell. To my shock, it was a large deer. I was slightly appalled that I had to eat this animal, but the intense burning in the back of my throat pushed me forward. I noticed that my mouth filled with some kind of venom, and it just increased the burning.

I kept low to the ground as I stalked my peer. The majestic deer hadn't seen me yet, so I had the element of surprise on my side. I wasn't entirely sure how to kill it, but I just decided to roll with it.

My foot hit a small bush, and it made a slight rustling sound. This made the deer look up, and I pounced.

I sunk my teeth, which had become sharp and vicious, into the poor deer's neck. Its blood filled my mouth, and it tasted so delicious. I just kept sucking and sucking, and soon, I had drained the poor thing of all its blood.

This experience was most astounding. I had no recollections of anything previously, but now, I was just working off of instinct.

The deer had been delicious, but the burning was still in my throat. I had to have more, so I set off through the forest, running at top speeds, in search of another meal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I had been running for a few hours just for something to do. On my journey, I had consumed a few more deer and even a large bear. Even upon consuming all of this, the damn burning was still there.

And then—I smelled it. A large breeze had brought a scent so delicious, so tantalizing to me, that I had to follow it. The smell took me a few miles to a small village.

_Humans_, I thought to myself. But it was took much to resist. Just as I was about to ravage the village, I felt myself slipping under, and I knew that I was having a vision.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"I don't want to be a burden," Alice said to the small group of people assembled in front of her. She held the hand of a tall, handsome boy with a curly mop of blonde hair._

_"Believe me, we're more than happy to have you," said a woman with caramel curls and a lovely smile._

_"We just can't believe that you went all that time on your own without ever hunting a human," said a grotesquely large male with a head of black curls and a look of admiration._

_"I saw you guys," Alice said. "I saw all of you in a vision, and it just prevented me from ever attacking a human."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This vision stopped me cold. I didn't have to be a monster. I could live off of animals, and someday I could meet this family.

But what really confused me about this vision was the handsome man I was clinging to. His face, his oh-so handsome face, was drilled into my memory. When I closed my eyes, it was him I saw.

I decided it then. I would resist. I would resist, resist all of my temptations for the family, and for the boy. I would do it for them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yes, short, I know, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	12. Found In A Kiss

Hey Twilight'ers! Yes, I'm back! Hooray! Considering it's summer, I should be able to get more updates up. Thanks to everyone who has supported me in this sotyr.

Now, this is the chapter we've all been waiting for… JASPER! So please, make him happy by READING AND REVIEWING, m'kay?

Disclaimer: Despite my persistent requests to Santa and the Easter Bunny, I do not own Twilight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Years passed by, and I slowly, but surely, became a good vampire. Of course, the urge to drink the warm, sweet blood of humans was still there, but I was able to resist. My motivation was the visions I would have of my happy future with the man named Jasper and the family of the Cullen's.

It was now the early fifties. No longer were the American people worried about Germany. They were now worried about communism. Instead of wearing long dresses with high collars, girls preferred poodle skirts and boat shoes. I had to admit, most of the changes from my time to this current one were for the better.

The only thing that hadn't changed, though, was my appearance. I was still my teenage self, preserved for eternity. Life was sometimes hard for me. While I did befriend humans every once in a while, I would have to leave an area before anyone realized that my appearance never matured. I was terribly lonely. As a result, I had eventually worked my way north to Philadelphia. To entertain myself in between my trips out to the wilderness to hunt, I had taken a job as a commercial model. In fact, my face was visible throughout the city promoting everything from toothpaste to motor oil. Perhaps this wasn't the smartest thing to do, considering I wouldn't want anyone in later years to recognize me and realize that I hadn't changed a bit, but I really didn't care. I had been alive for many decades now, and I was going to do whatever the hell I wanted.

Today was special. It was the day I had been waiting for ever since I had a vision of it a few months ago. I was finally going to meet Jasper. Of course, I had seen him many times in visions, but nothing would compare to seeing him in the flesh… or whatever you would call the covering of vampires.

I was in a little corner café sitting on one of the spinney stools. Let me tell you, those are the most fun things in the world. The smell of the greasy hash browns and fries was overwhelming, but I ordered a small coffee and was sipping at it cautiously so I wouldn't draw attention to myself.

If I had a heart, it would be thumping in my throat. According to my visions, my soul mate would step through the door in thirty seconds. My hand was shaking as I clutched the delicate handle of my coffee cup. The waitress noticed.

"You okay there, sugar?" she asked, popping her gum far too loudly.

"I'm fine," I replied with a small smile. Thankfully, this was enough to make her go away. I glanced at the window, and then had to do a double take. There he was, standing outside the diner, glancing up at the sky that was pouring rain.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and he stepped inside.

He was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my entire life. He had beautiful honey-colored hair that arranged themselves into a beautiful nest on his head. He was much taller than me, and he managed to be muscular and lean at the same time. He broke out into a shy smile when our eyes met. Ah, his eyes. There were a beautiful golden butterscotch, and they seemed to see through to my soul… even if I'm not one hundred percent sure I have one.

He slowly walked over to me. It seemed like there were magnets between us, because it was as if some unseen force was bringing us together. What was I going to say to him? So, I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I've been waiting for you." That was an understatement. He had been what had kept me going all these years. Visions of him had prevented me from killing any humans, had kept me satisfied in my bouts of loneliness and depression, and had always brought a smile to my face. I smiled at him.

Instead of returning my smile, he hung his head like a proper Southern gentleman. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said, apologizing.

It took all the self control I had not to erupt into a burst of giggles. Not exactly sure what to say next, I simply extended my hand to him. Deep down, I knew what would happen if he took it, and I knew what would happen if he didn't. I was really pulling for the former.

After a moment that seemed suspended in time, he took it. He looked up, and our eyes locked. I'm not sure how much time passed, and I didn't care. I would remember this moment for the rest of eternity. Without any words passing between us, we both stood up and exited the diner.

The sky was still cloudy and gray, but the rain had subsided. There were a few moments of silence, but then, he broke it.

"We haven't been properly introduced," he said, stopping and letting go of my hand. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm Alice," I replied, extending my hand. He grasped it gently, and laid a single, small kiss on it. I let out a small giggle.

"Just Alice?" he asked.

"To be honest, I don't know what my last name is," I replied.

"And why not?"

I looked up at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You forgot everything before your transformation, didn't you?" I nodded in reply.

"And how did you know that I had a 'transformation'?" I asked with a coy smile.

He looked me straight into the eyes. "You're a vampire. It's easy to tell. You're beautiful beyond words," I looked toward the ground to hide my smile, "your skin is extremely pale, you have very dark circles under your eyes, and your eye color gives it away."

"Ah, you caught me," I said, raising my hands in mock surrender. "I'm a vampire. Now, whatever shall I do, now that you know my deep, dark secret?"

He grinned evilly. "I might just have to take you hostage."

"Oh, so scary," I replied. I looked up at him. "So, why did you take my hand anyway? After all, I am just a random stranger."

"I can't exactly explain why," he said, "but I felt like it was just right. Like I needed to be with you."

"That's sounds great," I replied with a smile.

"I have a question for you, though," he said.

"Shoot," I replied.

"How did you know I was coming into that diner?" His face was full of curiosity.

"It's a skill I brought over, I guess," I said. "I have visions. It works in sort of an odd way. I can't see the future until decisions are made, because I suppose that's just how fate works."

He nodded understandingly. "I have a special power as well. I'm an empath."

"Wow!" I exclaimed on reflex. I had definitely never met anyone who could control emotions. Suddenly, I felt an extreme wave of calm and peace flow over me.

"How'd you like that?" asked Jasper, referring to his power.

"Pretty exceptional I must say," I replied. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in 1843." My jaw dropped. "Yes, I know. I'm pretty old." He laughed. "Anyway, I grew up around Houston, Texas. Then, when I was seventeen, the Civil War broke out. I wanted to join the Confederate Army so badly that I lied and told them that I was twenty. I was pretty charismatic and good with strategy, so I quickly rose through the ranks and became the youngest Major in the Confederate Army. Then, when I was actually twenty, I was 'kidnapped' by an evil Mexican vampire named Maria. Maria was a crazed, power-hungry female that commanded an army with a goal to have as many territorial claims as possible. You see, the more land you had, the more room you had to feed on humans and still be undetected. She chose me because of my army experience, and I immediately became blood thirsty because that's the way I was trained. When she found out about my power, she desired my assistance even more. My job was one of the most terrible ones possible. I had to train young vampires and then kill them when Maria deemed them unnecessary, which was usually about a year after they were changed. That's when their initial strength starts to fade. Finally, about ten years ago, I realized how ridiculous and immoral that life was. An old colleague of mine then convinced me to escape from Maria. I traveled with my companion and his mate, but I was still depressed from sacrificing humans. So, about a year ago, I decided to feed off of animals and I went off on my own. I've been wondering around, until today. That's when I met you."

I just stared at him for a few moments. I certainly hadn't seen this in my visions. I couldn't believe that he had been through such pain and depression, but had still come out the other end as a decent and stable person.

"That's amazing," I said honestly.

"I'm glad you think so," he replied. "It's been a terrible struggle, considering how I was raised to kill and hate humans. But I'm tired of being bad. I want to be good."

Suddenly, the rain began to pick up again. We instinctively ran into the nearest shelter, which was a movie theater.

"Feel like a movie?" I asked Jasper.

"What's showing?" he asked. He probably wasn't exactly used to the concept of movies.

"_Roman Holiday_, with Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn," I told him.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"It's amazing," I replied. "I've already seen in four times. And, Miss Hepburn is going to win an Oscar."

"And I suppose you've seen this in a vision?" Jasper asked with raised eyebrows.

I nodded with a large smile. "So, are you interested?"

"Let's go," he replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The movie was… interesting. To say the least.

Once the lights turned off, electric sparks seemed to shoot off between the two of us. Though we were only sitting about three inches apart, the distance seemed like a few miles. I desperately wanted to close the space between us, but I wasn't sure how he would react. I wasn't having any visions regarding it, much to my dismay. So, to stop any urges I was feeling, I crossed my arms and tried not to think about Jasper. I didn't see any of the movie. Every once in a while, I glanced over at Jasper, and he seemed to be utterly enthralled with it.

Mercifully, the movie finally ended, and the lights came up.

"That was amazing," said Jasper. "That was actually the first movie I ever saw."

"Really?" I asked. "Well, I'm going to have to do something about that." I smiled, and he returned it. He took my hand and we walked out of the theater.

There was some silence as we walked down the street. "I think it's about time I took you home," he said. I nodded in reply. I didn't want to leave him, though.

I lived in a small and shabby apartment over a seamstresses' shop. It was about twenty blocks away, so I, thankfully, still had some time with him.

We filled our time with simple small talk. He revealed to me that his favorite color was burgundy, his favorite card game was gin rummy, and his dream was to stop being a monster. I told him that I loved jazz music, wanted to visit Paris and shop, and I dreamed of never again being lonely.

We were at my door then.

"Would you like to come up?" I asked hesitantly.

He bit his lip. "I'm not sure that's a very good idea."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, it doesn't seem proper," he replied with a regretful look on his face. I then understood what he meant, considering the times that he was raised in.

"I see," I replied. "Will I see you again?"

"I certainly hope so," he replied.

"I guess I'll go now," I told him, turning to unlock the door.

Suddenly, I heard, "Alice! Wait!"

I whirled around. "What?"

He looked at me with a small, sweet smile. "I have a confession to make."

I just gave him a confused look.

"I'm so glad I met you today. For the first time, ever it seems like, I have hope. I believe that I can be a better person, and that I can overcome my adversities. So, thank you, Alice."

I stood there and looked at him for a bit. I felt some rain drops hit my head, and I realized that this was the most alive I had felt in a long time.

He just stared at me. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Honestly, I didn't have anything to say. Instead, there was something I wanted to do.

I took a giant step, closing the gap between us, both physically and mentally, and wrapped my small arms around his neck. I lifted up onto my toes, and pressed my lips against his.

He seemed surprised at this at first, but then, I felt him kissing back. Instead of breaking it, he lifted me up so that my legs were straddling his waist. He pressed me up against the wall of the brownstone, and I could feel the tiny ridges and bumps pressing into my back.

I'm not sure how long we kissed. It could have been a few seconds, or it could have been a few sunny days. All I know, is that I was finally happy. I knew, that for the rest of my existence, I would never kiss another pair of lips. I didn't want to. I had found my home.

I had found it in a kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I don't know about you, but through the last part of this chapter, that Cher song, "It's In His Kiss," was tooootally stuck in my head.

So, to show your appreciation for the LOVES!!, please REVIEW!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	13. A Tiffany's Box

Hey Twilight'ers! I really hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it.

Well, guys, I'm slightly disappointed with the number of reviews. I'm getting some hits, but I only had three reviews at the time I'm publishing this one. I really want to know what you guys think, and how I'm doing, so please, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: If I had three wishes, one of them would be to own Twilight. But until that happens, it belongs to the wonderful SM.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You know, it does get slightly annoying that you always know my next move."

This was the way my amazing boyfriend, Jasper, greeted me as I opened the door to my apartment before he was even halfway up the stairs.

"So you say," I replied to him, "but you know that deep down, you love even more because of it.

He had finally reached me. "Well," he said, picking me up and spinning me around in the air, causing me to break out into a fit of giggles, "I suppose you are right to some accord." He placed a single kiss on my lips.

This had been my life for the past month. I had fallen in love with the perfect man. No matter how corny the phrase sounded, he really did complete me. We were basically inseparable. I couldn't believe my amazing luck, and I think Jasper felt the same way.

"So, where are we going today, love?" I asked him.

"Actually, I thought we'd go back to the diner," he replied with a smile on his face. Of course, I knew he was referring to the diner of our initial meeting. But I wasn't exactly sure why he would want to go there, considering the fact that neither of us ate. Then, I no longer felt confusion. I felt an extreme peace, and I knew it was Jasper's doing. When I raised my eyebrows at him, he simply grinned in response. "Come on, let's go," he said, taking my hand.

And with that, I really didn't care where we were going. Jasper could be leading me to a deadly pit of scorpions wielding pointy spears, and I would be fine with it… just as long as he was holding my hand.

In contrast to the day we met, the weather was bright and cheery. As a result, we were both dressed in clothes that completely covered our bodies, and we were wearing hats and sunglasses as well. This made us stand out from the hordes of mortals that were fully enjoying the beautiful day by wearing sleeveless shorts and no stockings.

We chattered about normal things. By now, we pretty much knew each other inside and out. To a normal person, our relationship would have seemed very fast-paced, and it would appear that it would burn out as quickly as it had started. However, I knew it wouldn't. Perhaps love was different for vampires. I wasn't sure what exactly happened that first time we saw each other, but I knew for sure that the end product was deep and eternal love.

Jasper was absolutely the perfect man… or vampire. Man-vampire. Whatever you wanted to call him, he was the ideal. Many of the boys that I saw around town were so flamboyantly cocky. They were convinced that they could make any girl swoon simply by driving by in a tripped-out hot rod. However, Jasper was a polar opposite. Maybe it was the fact that he grew up in a completely different time period, or maybe there was just something different in his make-up. He never spoke too loudly or yelled, and he was always the perfect gentleman. There was something so enticing and magical about his quiet serenity.

We then arrived at the diner. Of course, Jasper opened the door for me, and I thanked him with a chaste kiss.

The waitress that had served me that wonderful day one month ago seated us.

"Can I get ya'll anything?" she asked, still chomping on that damn gum.

"Actually, we're not eating," replied Jasper smoothly. The waitress was slightly taken aback, and I wasn't sure if it was because of our lack of eating or Jasper's amazingly good looks. Either way, I let out a small giggle.

The waitress walked away, and I asked Jasper, "But what are we doing here?"

He simply smiled back. "Actually," he said, "there's something that I wanted to do."

And with that, he smoothly slipped out of the booth and got down on one knee. He pulled a small, light blue Tiffany's box from his pocket, and gently pulled my arm to make me stand up.

"Alice, we've known each other a month. And in a month's time, you have completely bewitched me… mind, body, and soul. This may seem extremely sudden, but I think we would both agree when I say that we are meant to be together forever." There was a certain twinkle in his eye, because by forever, he really meant until the end of time. "So please, since we have these feelings, let's truly justify them. Will you marry me?"

I stood frozen for a while. Did he seriously just ask me to marry him? I mean, I suppose I should have been expecting this. We did have an incredibly deep and pure love, and I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him, but marriage seemed liked something that I would be deserve. I was a _vampire_. Things like marriage seemed so human.

But that certainly didn't mean that I was going to turn him down. I did love him, so, so much.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes!" Jasper hopped up from his knee and swept me into a dramatic kiss. The whole diner around us burst into applause, and I even heard a few wolf whistles.

"I think you need this," Jasper said with a small giggle. He opened the Tiffany's box to reveal a beautiful but simple ring. The band was white gold, and it was topped with three sparkling diamonds.

"They stand for something," said Jasper, motioning to the stones. "This one stands for our pasts. We never knew each other then, but we had a connection. The middle one is for our present, which has been the happiest time of my entire life. You've given me hope, you've given me happiness, but most of all, you've given me love. And the final stone is for our future, which I know will be amazing."

If I could produce tears, I know I would be crying tears of joy. "Thank you," was all I could say.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jasper and I decided that we would be married in one week at the courthouse. Considering that neither of us had really made any connections with anyone else, this was not a problem. I did, however, have to forge birth certificates for the both of us so we could apply for a marriage license. This was definitely not the most hectic part of the week prior to my wedding, though.

I was shopping downtown for a few things, such as my wedding dress and some things to wear, uh… afterwards. That was an ordeal in itself. I had never been to a lingerie shop in my life. Before, I had never had a need.

I had found Miss Cleo's Boutonnière Shop through some friends at work. It was extremely humiliating to ask my fellow models, who had _a lot_ of experience buying lingerie, if you know what I mean, where I could find some lingerie. I actually hadn't even told them I was getting married because Jasper and I were planning on leaving shortly after the wedding, so all of the girls congratulated me on joining the "fun time club." I didn't even care enough to clarify that I wasn't joining their ranks of promiscuity.

A model named Val took me there after work. I had never seen a place like that before. Everywhere I turned, there where frocks in all colors and stages of nakedness. Val was encouraging me to get a see-through, skimpy set that was bright red. I wasn't sure if I would be comfortable even looking at _myself_ in that. So, I opted for a simple, snow-white negligee.

Then, Val had to leave for a date, so I was left to get my dress by myself. As soon as I saw it in the window, I knew the dress was perfect. It was snow white with a boat neck. All through the bodice, it was form fitting. At the waist, it poofed out extremely, and ended at about the mid-calf. As soon as I made the decision that I would buy the dress, I felt myself being pulled into a vision. It was a pleasant one, though, and I saw myself and Jasper grinning like happy idiots as a man took our photograph inside the courthouse. We certainly looked like a great couple. I immediately entered the store and bought my dream dress, along with a veil, gloves, and shoes.

I emerged from my shopping with overflowing boxes and bags. I didn't have any trouble carrying them, thanks to my vampire strength, but they did pile up in front of my face. As a result, I accidentally ran into someone as I was walking down the street.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed when I saw it was a little old man. My boxes and gas were scattered everywhere, and I scrambled to pick them back up.

"It's quite all right, young lady," said the old man. He started to walk away, leaving me alone with my fallen purchases, but then, he did a double take towards me.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" the man asked. He came over and took my hand. "My God, it's you."

I had no idea what this man was talking about. "I'm sorry, sir," I said to him. "You must have me mistaken for someone else."

"I know it's you!" he exclaimed. A few passerby gave me odd looks as the walked past. "Oh, I wouldn't forget your face anywhere! It's been so long. I'm Peter Middleton. Remember? We had lovely times in the late '10s! But, how do you look like that? And how are you out of the asylum?"

This man was starting to scare me. "Sir, please let go of me. You really have the wrong girl." His hold on my arm clenched. Since when were the elderly so strong?

He then started screaming at me that he loved me, and that I needed to come with him at once. I really wished I had Jasper with me. Instead, I broke loose of his grip, grabbed my bundle, and ran as fast as I could. The only problem, though, was that this was vampire speed. I heard shouts behind me as I ran. People shouted, "Where did she go? It's like she disappeared!"

When I finally made it back to my apartment, I sank down to the floor and put my head in my hands. I had come so close to exposing myself to humans.

Then, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"Jasper?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I let myself in, I hope you don't mind," he said with a smile. Instead of replying with words, I just snuggled myself close to him.

"So, can I see what in the boxes?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Not now," I replied, escaping his arms and running them into my room. "You'll have to wait a few more days."

"I don't think I can wait that long!" he exclaimed, capturing me in his arms again. At that point, I didn't want to wait either, because I wanted to spend forever in those arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oh, oh, oh! Do you guys remember Peter? Well, he's clearly still in love with Alice. I thought I would throw that in just for some freaky plot development.

Hooray for a wedding! So, if you would like to see Alice's dress, here's the site:

farm1.static./179/406889446c963c6ea42.jpg

Ironically, that's Audrey Hepburn in the movie _Funny Face_. It's my FAVORITE movie in the entire world, and I would definitely recommend it to anyone.

Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Let me know what you think.

Also, I need to know what your opinions are on lemons… there is a "certain scene" coming up… and I don't know how in-depth I should go. So just let me know what you guys would want to see.

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	14. Mrs Alice Whitlock

Hey Twilight'ers

Hey Twilight'ers! I've been really good about updating lately, and it should stay this way. I have a babysitting job through the month of June, but it's only one kid and he's super chill. He spends most of his time playing the Pirates of the Caribbean online game, so I have a lot of time on my hands, so I'll be taking my laptop and writing during that time.

Well, this chapter, as you can probably guess, is the wedding scene. I asked what you guys would want to see for the scene after the wedding (coughcoughSEXcoughcough) just to see what your input was. I knew I wouldn't even be able to write something super-lemony, but if that was what you guys wanted, I was going to have one of my friends write it for me. However, you guys didn't want it too intense… thank you! haha. So I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think it's my favorite one I've written. So please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own a copy of Twilight, but sadly, not the entire franchise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This was the most nervous I had ever been.

You would think that when you are marrying the most amazing man, who, it seems like, was made just for you, you wouldn't have any issues or concerns. Perhaps you would imagine that the walk down the aisle would be the easiest one of your life, and that everything would go smoothly.

You, my dear, would be completely and fully wrong.

Standing outside of the thick, oak door that led to the inner room of the courthouse where Jasper was waiting for me, I was hyperventilating. I wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with me, but there was something keeping me from pushing that door open. Did I look alright? I glanced into the mirror that was hanging by the door. I thought so. My dress was extremely stylish, my hair was into a pretty, curly updo, and my face was looking natural and fresh. I guess it was just pre-wedding jitters that most women got. But in the back of my mind, there was a severe worry that Jasper wouldn't think I looked good enough.

But enough of the silly worrying. I needed to make the most important walk of my life.

Slowly, I pushed open the door. Down the short, red aisle, I saw a plump man who was serving as the justice and a thin, rail-like older woman who was serving as a witness. Finally, I saw Jasper. He literally took my breath away. His usually unruly hair was somewhat tamed, but still looking extremely Jasper-ish. His golden eyes were twinkling with happiness and joy. He was wearing a very dashing black tux. He was so beautiful, that I rushed down the aisle just so I could be close to him.

Jasper was speechless when I made it up to him.

"What? Oh no, do I look bad?" I whispered to him. I was afraid that was worst fear was coming true.

"No…" he said. "You are absolutely the most beautiful and perfect thing I've ever seen."

I took his hand, and the ceremony began.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You may now kiss the bride."

I was looking into Jasper's eyes so much, I can barely remember what happened in the ceremony. I vaguely recall saying our vows and putting the rings on each other's fingers, but I was snapped back to reality when the justice said those words.

Jasper gave me a smile, then placed his hands on the small of my back and pulled me close to him. He then leaned down, and placed the best kiss of my life on my lips. I'll never forget how it my first kiss as Mrs. Alice Whitlock felt.

"I love you," Jasper whispered to me.

"I love you, too," I whisper back. "So, so much."

He then picked me up bridal style and carried me back down the aisle, me giggling the entire time.

Outside of the doors, a photographer was waiting for us.

"Will we show up in the picture?" I asked Jasper with a giggle. He simply rolled his eyes and nudged me, trying to make me be semi-serious.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me, and we smiled as the photographer took a few photos.

"You'll be able to pick these up in a few days," the photographer said. We thanked him, and I saw Jasper slip him a few bills.

"Let's get out of here," I said to Jasper, and we left to hail a taxi to go back to my apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The statement I made earlier, concerning me saying that my wedding was the most nervous moment of my life, is no longer true.

You know, I had never really had issues about my body. I thought this as I scrutinized my naked body in the mirror in my bathroom. No, not my bathroom… _our_ bathroom. I had seen my body naked thousands of times before when I was dressing or bathing, but now, it looked totally different. Maybe it was because my body was no longer just mine. It belonged to someone else as well.

I had so many concerns and worries, though. I knew Jasper was waiting for me outside of that door. We had just been married, and I knew what would happen next. Even though relationships in this time period were more casual and often involved sex, Jasper and I had never even gone further than simple kissing and hand-holding. I knew that now that would change though.

But what if I wasn't good enough? My worst fear in the entire world was that Jasper would conclude that he could have so much better, and would leave me in my bed alone. However, I reminded myself that Jasper loved me, and wouldn't leave me because I wasn't a good enough sex partner. As far as I knew, we were on the same level in the sex department… no experience at all.

I needed to get over my worries, because Jasper was waiting for me on the other side of that door. So, I picked up the white negligee that I purchased the week before and slipped it on over my head.

It was a very nice garment, considering the fact that I could have been wearing something _much_ more revealing. I ran my fingers through my hair to muss it up a bit and slipped on some more lipstick. I was trying to make myself look sexier, but I didn't think it was working. Taking one more look in the mirror, I concluded that it wasn't going to get any better than that.

I took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. I found it ironic how I had pushed two doors open today that led or would lead to a new way of life for me.

As I had guessed, Jasper was sitting on our bed waiting for me. For me, it was a strange sight. Before this, Jasper had even refused to walk into my room, and now he was sitting in the middle of my bed, a look of desperate anticipation on his face.

When he saw me, his jaw dropped.

"What do you think?" I asked as I twirled around, showing him my outfit.

"I… I…" This was a first. I had never heard Jasper stutter. But I took this as a good thing, because soon, he closed the distance between us by rushing over with vampire-like speed and sweeping me into a passionate kiss.

I forgot to breathe because this kiss was new. Jasper had never kissed me like this, but I guess that was because before, there had always been boundaries that we hadn't wanted to cross. Now, though, boundaries no longer existed. We belonged to each other.

During the kiss, Jasper had picked me up and laid me on the bed. "Have I ever told you that you are the single most wonderful and beautiful thing in the entire world, and that I love you so much?"

"I think so," I said with a smile. "Have I ever told you that I feel exactly the same way?"

"I'm pretty sure you have." He then leaned in for another passionate kiss.

I broke it to say, "I think you have too many clothes on." He smirked, and started to unbutton his shirt.

"No, let me," I protested. He smiled and positioned himself so that he hovered over me with plenty of room left over for me to get the job done. I started slowly, working my way from the top down, placing a kiss on every new bit of skin that was revealed. I had unbuttoned the last one, and he shrugged it off.

I gasped. Covering his arms were hundreds of silver, crescent scars. "What are those, Jasper?" I had never seen them before, but I really had never seen Jasper's arms before. He always wore long-sleeved shirts, and now it was obvious why.

He gave me a sad look. "Back in my old coven, there was always a battle for power. I don't exactly like to show them off. It just reminds me of my painful past, so I choose not to look at them."

I was so saddened by my story. At that moment, my only was was that I could give him some happiness, but God knows he deserved it. I placed a soft kiss on every scar I could reach. I saw Jasper close his eyes in what I assumed was peaceful joy.

I wanted him so much, in every way possible. I wanted to be with him, be a part of him, be only his for the rest of eternity. My love for this man was so intense that it made me nearly break down every time I thought of it.

And so, I surrendered myself to him, mind, body, and soul. He was my best friend. My confidante. But mostly, he was my soul mate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I really hoped you guys liked that! I'm glad I steered away from the hard core scene. I thought this one was much more Alice and Jasper and very sweet.

So please let me know what you thought! I appreciate your opinions, hard core!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	15. A Chat With Peter

Hey Twilight'ers! I would really like to thank you guys for the really positive feedback I got concerning the "scene." I really appreciate all of your opinions.

And by the way, how incredibly amazing was the Twilight clip from the MTV Movie Awards?! I watched it about 100 times… no exaggeration. Robert… I mean, Spunk Ransom, is love!

Please REVIEW guys!

Disclaimer: Maybe if I make enough money at this babysitting job, I could buy Twilight…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're amazing," my husband said to me on a rainy Tuesday morning as he planted a kiss on my forehead. We had been married on Wednesday of the previous week, and after making love for the first time in our apartment in Philadelphia, we had traveled to London for our honeymoon. We had spent our days either in our room or sightseeing. The entire time, we bonded and became even closer as a couple.

"You're not so shabby yourself," I responded as I snuggled closer to him. Of course, considering we were vampires, we didn't sleep at night, but we occupied ourselves in other ways. We also spent a lot of that time talking. There was one thing, though, that had been on my mind for a while, but I hadn't told Jasper yet.

"Honey, there's something I need to get off of my chest," I told him, looking up into his golden eyes.

"What?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath, and told him about my run-in with Peter Middleton. Ever since running into that old man who swore he knew me, I had done a lot of thinking. What if this man wasn't crazy? What if he knew the me that I was before my transformation? I wanted to find out anything I could about my past.

"So, do you think I should find him and ask him about this Mary Alice Brandon?" I asked him after I had told him the story.

He nodded. "I definitely think you should. What would it hurt? You might be able to get some closure if you knew about your past." He kissed me on the forehead. "But there is one small problem. How are you going to ask him? You can't say you are Mary Alice Brandon, because if you were, you should be as old as him.

"Good point," I replied. We sat there in silence as we both thought of different options. Then, I had an idea.

"What if I say I'm her granddaughter? That way, I can make up the story that Mary Alice Brandon died before I was born, so I wanted to know what she was like when she was 'my age.' I think that could work," I explained to him.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Jasper. I decided that that was going to be my plan, and I felt myself being pulled into another vision. In this one, I saw the elderly Peter Middleton and me discussing the life and times of Mary Alice Brandon.

"And it's going to work," I said to him as he came back. "First thing when we get home, I'm going to seek out Peter Middleton."

"I'm so glad you're finally going to be getting closure," he said to me. "But there's something that I've been wondering as well."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Clearly, you have visions about future events," he started, "so I was wondering if you ever saw anything about our future."

When most newlyweds talked about their future, they usually pictured a large, white house with a picket fence, a merry and rambunctious golden retriever, and a few rug rats running around the homestead. However, I knew none of this would happen. First off, we couldn't exactly have the picketed house because I knew that we would have to move every few years to keep suspicions low. Second of all, there is no way we would be able to have a dog because of Jasper's weakness towards all things with blood running through its vein. And lastly, I knew we would never have children. For me, this was the saddest fact of all.

"I have seen some things," I told him truthfully. "Like mainly, we're going to join a coven of vampires."

"Oh," was Jasper's reply. I could tell he was thinking about the terrible, warrior-like coven he was previously a member of.

"It's not one like that," I replied, stroking his white, granite cheek. "They're good, like us. The leaders name is Carlisle, and his mate is Esme. There's also a girl named Rosalie and her mate named Emmett. Then there's Edward. He's kind of the oddball because he doesn't have a mate. We'll meet them in Alaska and, as far as I can tell, live with them forever."

"Wow," replied Jasper. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing that they're like us. Sometimes, though, it gets so hard." I knew that we were no longer talking about the Cullen's.

"Honey, I know it's hard for you sometimes, but you have no idea how proud of you I am," I told him, planting a small kiss on his lips.

"It's all for you," he replied, pulling me to his chest.

The London rain pounded on the window. I knew that anyone who was standing outside would be sprinting to stand under overhangs or umbrellas, but I didn't care. It could rain until there was a flood, but as long as I was in the arms of my love, I was okay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sweetie, you need to go now."

Jasper was literally pushing me towards the front door of Peter Middleton's town house.

"Maybe I don't need to find out about Mary Alice Brandon," I replied, trying to escape Jasper's vampire grip.

"You know you will regret it if you don't," he said curtly. I then felt a wave a peace and comfort wash over me.

"Bah, screw you," I replied to him.

"Yes, actually, you frequently do," he replied with a devilish grin. "Now, get in there. I'll be waiting out here when you're done."

I nodded, suddenly feeling more reassured. Slowly, I raised my hand up to the knocker on the door. I lifted it up, and knocked it three times. I stood there for a few moments, and I noticed Jasper sliding away into a building across the street.

A young, pretty maid opened the door. "Hello, miss," she said. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Middleton," I told her. "I must see him right away. It's extremely urgent."

"I'll see what I can do," she said. "Please, come in." She held the door open, and I stepped in to the parlor. "Wait here and I'll go speak to Mr. Middleton."

"Thank you," I replied as she bustled out of the room. I really needed Jasper right now. It wasn't just because I needed to be with the man that I love, but because I would really appreciated another calming.

After a few minutes of extreme anxiety and anticipation, the maid reentered the room.

"Mr. Middleton will see you now," she said, opening a door which I assumed led to a sitting room. It was extremely lavish, with plush burgundy and hunter green chairs and curtains. There was even a large grand piano in the corner of the room.

But the thing that really attracted my eye was Peter Middleton himself. He was slumped into an overstuffed chair, and was giving me a look of complete disdain.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Middleton," I said, hoping to make him willing to talk. "Thank you for seeing me today."

"So know you want to talk to me?" he said with a scowl. "You acted very oddly when I saw you a few weeks ago, Mary Alice Brandon."

"That's because I'm not Mary Alice Brandon," I said, sitting across from him. "She's my grandmother."

He considered this for a moment, and then looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I should have known. There's no way you could have been her, considering that she would be as old as me. I sincerely apologize for any emotional harm I might have caused you!"

"It's quite all right," I replied. "But you could make it up to me by telling me about my grandmother."

"Don't you know about her? Why don't you visit with her?" he asked me.

"She died before I was born," I replied. "I've heard all of the family stories about her. I want to hear your stories. You were her close friend, after all."

"Yes, we were extremely close," he replied, taking a sip of brandy from a glass sitting next to him. "What would you like to know about her?"

"Anything you can tell me," I replied. "Just start talking. Talk to me like I don't know anything about her." Which was true. He didn't have to know that, though.

He looked at me with curiosity, but then started talking. "I met Mary Alice Brandon when we were young. Our families were friends, so we grew up together. She was the best friend I had." He reached across the side table, and grabbed a small picture in a frame. "This was her, her friend Mina, and me. We had so much fun. But those times pass."

I looked at the photo, and had to hold in a gasp. It was me. I was smiling in a theme park, a young Peter Middleton and another young girl clutching onto me. It was hard to believe that before this life, I had entirely different one. I'm sure I had dreams and goals and aspirations. What did I strive for back then? I wish I could have known.

"We grew up in Biloxi, in the very well-to-do world. Our lives were an almost constant stream of parties. At one point, I was actually in love with her." Another sip of brandy. "I suppose, in a way, I still am. Old habits do die hard.

"But I remember very vividly the night when her life changed. It was a ball, and we were dancing, when all of the sudden, she passed out. When she woke up, she started screaming at her mother. She ran away, and told me that she was going to be sent to an asylum.

"At first, I had no idea what she was talking about. But when I realized that she really was gone, I went to find her. When I found her, I tried to save her, but she wanted to stay. I think she was in love with her doctor. So, I left. That's the last I ever saw of her."

For all I knew, he could be lying to me. But I was open to any information that was available to me.

"What was your opinion of her family?" I asked him, trying to find out about my previous family without asking outright.

"Her mother was a bitch. No offense," he said. "Her father was decent, but he really let Alice's mother badger her. Her sister, Cynthia, was very uptight. You could say that she was the ideal daughter. Alice often felt that she was looked down upon, and that she was always living in her sister's shadow."

"I think I've been told that before," I said, totally improvising.

The grandfather clock on the wall chimed, and the maid reentered the room.

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but you have an appointment with the doctor that you need to go to. The driver is waiting outside."

"Well, young lady, I hoped I've given whatever you were looking for," he said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Yes, thank you so much," I replied, following him. "You've given me exactly what I was looking for."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So how was it?" asked Jasper as I joined him outside.

I told him everything that Peter Middleton had told me. "What do you think?" I asked Jasper.

"He's probably lying about some of it," he replied, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I suspected that, too," I replied, "but I'm really glad I came. At least I know something. It's just so funny to think about what kind of life I would have had." I leaned my head into his chest. "Do you ever think about your pre-vampire life?"

"I suppose I do," Jasper replied, deep in thought.

"Did you ever love a girl?" I asked him, saying it before really thinking it through. "Just wondering," I added. Because deep down, I really didn't care about what he used to do, because I had him now. That was all that mattered.

"I don't think I did," he replied. "But even if I did, my love for her would be nothing compared to what I feel for you."

I answered him with a swift kiss on the lips, which required me to rise up onto my tiptoes. "Now, what do you say we get out of here?"

"I think that would be a great idea," he replied, picking me up bridal style and running at vampire pace back to home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ohhh noes! Peter was lying. What a little skeez… haha.

So, if you like this story, show Alice some love by REVIEWING!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	16. The Biloxi Blues

My life was perfect. I was married to an amazing man, I knew my future would be happy, and I had finally got some closure concerning my previous life. There were only a few things that needed to be taken care of before Jasper and I could start a life with the Cullen family.

"Jasper, we really need a car," I told my husband as we were cuddling in our Philadelphia apartment.

"Why would we need that?" he asked.

"Because I want to go down to Biloxi," I told him. "And then we'll need to make our way up to Alaska. You do want to meet the Cullen's, don't you?" I asked with a smile.

"Definitely," he replied. "I do know how to drive."

"You do?" I asked. He had never told me this. Granted, though, we had never been in a situation where driving would have been required. We walked or took taxis. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"When vehicles became the way to travel, Maria had all of us learn to drive, just in case it was ever needed," he replied. "I'm actually pretty good at it. Do you know how to drive?"

"Before I met you, I had a lot of time to kill," I told him with a laugh. "I had to entertain myself in some way."

"Do you want to go pick out a car tomorrow?" Jasper asked me. "We could pack it up, go to Biloxi, and then head up to Alaska."

"That's a great idea," I told him.

The next day found us at a car lot in the middle of Philadelphia. When money was virtually no problem, considering that I had spent decades saving up money that I never really needed, it got pretty difficult to pick a car.

"What do you like?" I asked Jasper.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I learned to drive on a Model T Ford. These are pretty extravagant. Maybe something sporty, though? I do like to drive fast."

"Me, too," I agreed. "Maybe a Corvette? I heard those are fast."

"Sounds good," replied Jasper. We located a salesman and told him what we were interested in. He seemed ecstatic that he had a potential sale of an expensive car, so he cheerfully led us over to a small line of gleaming Corvettes.

"Are you looking for anything specific in a Corvette?" he asked with a smile that was far too big.

"We just want it fast," I replied.

"Ah, the need for speed. I would definitely recommend this one then." He motioned to a shiny, red roadster. "It's incredibly fast, not to mention extremely stylish."

"Sounds good," said Jasper, sold as soon as he said it was incredibly fast. Being stylish was just a plush extra.

After a few hours of exhausting paperwork and discussion, the salesman was very happy but suspicious when I paid for the car with a single check. Thankfully, after he double-checked to make sure that I really had that much money in my checking account, Jasper and I were driving off of the lot in our sweet new ride.

We wanted to see how fast this baby could go, so we high-tailed it out of Philly. When we hit the country roads far outside of the urban area, Jasper put the petal to the metal. The dial on the speedometer crawled all the way up to 100, and I threw my hands up in the air and giggled in ecstasy.

"Is this great or what?" Jasper asked me, having to raise his voice to be heard over the rushing wind and the sound of the engine.

"Definitely!" I replied, untying the scarf I was wearing around my neck and holding it in the air. Letting go, I watched it dance through the wind. "I've always wanted to do that!" I laughed to Jasper. My life was perfect.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the end of the day, all of my worthwhile possessions were packed into the Corvette, and we were on the road to Biloxi.

"Calm down, please!" Jasper exclaimed as we were about fifty miles outside of the city. "Your nerves feel terrible, and I really don't want to have to feel that when I'm not even the one that's nervous."

"Sorry," I replied. "I just don't know what I'll find when we get there." It could be anything. I could find a family cemetery plot with all of my relatives dead, or they could be having an elegant ball on a Southern plantation. I had no idea what Biloxi would hold for be besides closure.

"You can relax, you know. We won't get there until tomorrow morning," Jasper told me, holding my hand and using his skills to calm me. Of course, being vampires, we wouldn't have to stop once we got on the road.

We drove straight through. It was great bonding time, because we had those dark, nighttime hours on the road completely to ourselves. I told Jasper more about the Cullen's, and he told me more stories from his past.

By the time the sun was peeking up over the hills in the east, we had made it to Biloxi. Stopping at a local gas station to fill up, I noticed a flyer advertising a charity benefit to be held at the home of Cynthia Brandon-Myers.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed. He rushed over, and saw the flyer, too.

"Do you think that's her?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It might be. It won't hurt to try." I quickly memorized the address, and we hopped back into the roadster and headed towards the house.

We pulled up to it, and both of our jaws dropped in awe. Smack dab in the middle of a block of moderately nice townhouses was a sprawling mansion. The driveway up to it was covered with a fence and gate of delicate black iron. The top of the gate proclaimed 'Myers', as if anyone from around there didn't know exactly who lived there, and needed to be reminded via gate.

I knew I couldn't simply walk up to the door, ring it, and be happily reunited with my older sister. Older. She really would be older, wouldn't she? I wondered what she looked like, and then that led me to think what _I _ would look like old. I shuddered, envisioning a raisin with my face. I definitely wasn't going to be looking like that anytime soon.

Jasper and I came up with a plan. We would spend the day in Biloxi, trying to see if anything would bring back memories, and we would then spy on the Myers household at night under the cover of darkness.

Our first stop was a cemetery that we have driven past on the way to Cynthia's house. A small sign that read 'St. Anthony Cemetery' was placed outside, right by the gate.

"Do you really think your relatives are in there?" Jasper asked as we got out of the car.

"We might as well check," I replied, "and if they're not here, I'm sure there are plenty of other cemeteries in Biloxi. We do have all day." Jasper rolled his eyes and placed his lips on mine. In the heat of the moment, I deepened the kiss by wrapping my hands tightly in his honey-colored hair. He pulled me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. I pulled away, though.

"What wrong?" he asked, a look of disappointment on his face.

"We need to stop," I replied, taking a few steps away from him. "We are in a cemetery after all."

"And we're vampires. Where could you find a more romantic place for us?" He threw his arms out, feigning like he was going to chase me. Instead of running away, I rolled my eyes.

"I've got work to do, if you don't mind," I replied, stepping through the rows of graves. "And you're going to help me. Look for any Brandon's."

We spent a while winding between the skinny rows of graves. Some of them were very simple, with just a rounded marker and a few words of solace. On the other hand, there were some heavily elaborate ones, complete with angels in mid-flight. It was in a cluster of these where I found the Brandon family graves.

I motioned for Jasper to come over to where I was. There were about ten Brandon graves in all. But the one that caught my eye… was mine.

"Mary Alice Brandon… born February 12, 1901… died May 12, 1919… beloved daughter and friend," I read out loud. Why would my grave be here, though? Peter Middleton told me that I was sent to an asylum.

"You died? I thought that—"

"I know," I said, interrupting Jasper. "It doesn't make sense. Unless… they used my 'death' as a cover-up. A high society family wouldn't want a black mark on their record, would they? They wouldn't want a freak like me in the family…" And then, I broke down. "Why didn't they want me?" I cried out. If it had been possible for me to cry, tears would be running down my cheeks.

That's when I felt Jasper wrap his strong arms around me. "It's not your fault, love," he told me. "They're the ones that made a mistake by not seeing what an amazing person you are. But I must say, I'm thankful for this. It brought us together."

I smiled up at him. This was true. "Thank you," I whispered to him as he helped me up.

"It's my pleasure," he replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Night had finally fallen, and Jasper and I were now crouched outside of the Myers household. It was the night of the charity ball, so the house was packed with upper-crust citizens pretending to care about something other than themselves.

Looking through the window, it was obvious to tell which person was Cynthia Brandon-Myers. Though she was in her early sixties, she was still breathtakingly gorgeous. Her iron gray hair, which had obviously been blonde at one point, was pulled up into an elegant updo. Her eyes were a brilliant, shining blue that took in all of the people around her. All in all, she was the perfect aristocrat, someone that I'm sure my parents were proud of… as opposed to me, the freak.

She had a daughter that hovered around her like a satellite. Judging from her appearance, she looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. My heart swelled a little—this was my family, my flesh and blood.

Jasper, of course, sensed my sadness, and I immediately felt happiness wash over me. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he responded with a serene smile.

We sat there outside the window for a few more hours. I simply took in the life that I could have been living. I tried to imagine what it would be like if I was in Cynthia's place. Maybe I would have a daughter, and a beautiful house, and lavish parties. But then, I realized I didn't want any of that. All I wanted was to have a happy life with Jasper. I had that. Why wouldn't I be content?

"Come on," I told him. "Let's go. I've had enough." Jasper nodded, getting up to follow me. We ran to where our car was parked in a nearby parking lot.

"Are you ready to meet our new family?" I asked Jasper. He smiled, and responded by speeding off into the night.


	17. Meeting the Cullens

Hey Twilight'ers! So, I just realized that I didn't type an Author's Notes or disclaimers on the last chapter… oops!

I would like to announce that this is the last chapter, except for the epilogue. I really just want to thank everyone who has read this story and stuck with me since the beginning. You guys are great!

I know that I haven't been one hundred percent following the story, but I really prefer the changes I've made. Thank you guys for just letting me have creative freedom, though. You guys rock, hard core.

I will be starting a new Twilight story soon, but not until I can get some more chapters of it typed up. It's an EdwardxOC fic, but if it will be the same writing style, so hopefully you guys would be interested in reading!

Thanks again for all the support. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Don't rub it in, please.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jasper asked me as we pulled up to the large, stone mansion. He gave me a look of apprehension and disbelief.

"Flashy, right?" I said, laughing about the house. "But yes, this is the house." I had seen only seen it in about one hundred visions. Jasper put the car in park and turned off the engine.

"So, do we go and ring the door bell?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just wait… in 5… 4… 3…" I counted off. By three, though, a group of people were emerging from the house and heading toward us. No—not people. Vampires. There were five of them, an unusually high number for a coven. Though, it would be seven soon.

Seeing us brought different reactions from each person. The middle one, who was obviously the leader from the way the other's circled around him, gave us a look of polite interest. He had classic beautiful features and blonde, combed-back hair. He was holding the hand of a pretty female with caramel curls and the face of a classic princess, and she was simply smiling in a sweet way. There was a big, burly man with black curls and a mischievous grin with his arms wrapped around a gorgeous, blonde female that eyed me, as if scrutinizing my appearance and outfit. Finally, there was a beautiful boy with red-brown hair, who was perhaps the most beautiful of them all, that looked at Jasper's scar-covered arms with extreme interest. All in all, they looked like a madcap bunch that I desperately wanted to be a part of.

"Welcome," said the leader. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme," the woman he was holding onto waved her hand with a beautiful smile. "This is Emmett," the burly one winked at me, "his mate, Rosalie," the beautiful, statuesque blonde simply pursed her lips, "and Edward." The remaining vampire, the most beautiful one of all, had no reaction to his name being said. He had a look of extreme concentration on his face, and I had the feeling that he had a special power like me.

"I'm Alice Whitlock, and this is my husband, Jasper," I replied to them. Jasper gave a small smile.

"How can we help you?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, as you can tell, we're vampires," I told them. Carlisle nodded, and I could swear I heard Emmett say sarcastically, "Wow… really… I had no idea."

"What kind of vampires?" Rosalie asked, with a continued looked of disgust on her face.

"They're good ones, like us," Edward said, "except for the fact that the man sometimes has problems controlling it. He was raised to be a killer."

"How did you—"

"I read minds," replied Edward, cutting off Jasper.

"Really?" I replied. I was impressed. "I can see the future, and Jasper is an empath." Carlisle looked impressed. "That's why we're here. I had a vision that I would be joining your family."

"I think five people is quite enough," replied Rosalie before anyone had a chance to respond. I frowned. Was this how it was going to be?

"Rosalie, please calm yourself," said Carlisle in a steady voice. "They are our guests, and we will treat them as such. Please, come in and tell us your story."

They led us inside, but before we could make it inside, Emmett leaned down, closing the two feet height difference between us, and said, "Your car is sweet."

"Thanks!" I replied with a smile. I had a feeling I was really going to like Emmett. We were ushered into the house, which was even more beautiful on the inside than the out. The living room where we were sitting had posh, leather sofas and a giant grand piano in the corner. We all seated ourselves on the couches, and in the back of my mind, I wondered if Emmett's burly frame would break the couch.

"So, what's you story?" asked Carlisle.

I took a deep breath, and told them everything. At least, everything I could remember. I explained how I had woken up completely alone, but was compelled to be good because of the visions I had of them and Jasper. I also explained my recent trip to Biloxi. All in all, I told them absolutely everything I had ever known. When I had finished telling my story, they were speechless. Only Esme responded by saying, "Oh," very lightly. It was almost too soft to hear.

After I had finished, Jasper launched into his tale. He told them all about his days in the Civil War, and how he was turned to be a soldier under an evil dictator. He also explained how he got tired of living such a terrible existence, and how he escaped and met me.

"All we have is each other," I added when Jasper finished. They looked impressed at this. "So, we are good vampires like you, and we would love to be able to join your coven." I smiled at them, trying to show them my sincerity.

"I think it would be a great idea," Carlisle said. "We'll get you two a room and everything."

"I don't to be a burden," I said, clutching Jasper's hand.

"Believe me, we're more than happy to have you," said Esme.

"We just can't believe that you went all that time without ever hunting a human," said Emmett, his awe obvious on his face. I smiled at him.

"I saw you guys. I saw all of you in a vision, and it just prevented me from ever attacking a human," I told them honestly. "So, I really have to thank you for that."

"Aw, you don't have to thank me," said Emmett, who gave me a look of serene sweetness. Rosalie, finally stopping her scowl, rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly.

"I think we're going to be very happy here," said Jasper, squeezing my hand. I nodded in agreement. This was home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yes, I'm sorry it's short, but I felt like that's were I needed to end it. There will be an epilogue soon.

Thanks again to everyone!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


	18. Forever: The Epilogue

Hey Twilight'ers! Here it is—the epilogue. I can't believe it's over… because this is the first chapter story I've actually finished!

I have a new Twilight story, If I Fell, up, so if you're interested, it's posted.

Thank you again, guys, for all of the support. You guys are looove!

Disclaimer: Oh gosh… it's the last Alice disclaimer! If you haven't figured out that I don't own Twilight, you are a _little _slow…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bella! Please, please, please! Your wedding's in two days. Just let me give you a facial, at least!" I yelled through the door to my future sister. "Please!"

I saw the door open up tentatively. "Just a facial?" said Bella's scared voice.

"Honestly, Bella, you're more scared of a facial than a house full of vampires. You are messed up." I laughed at her and pushed open the door.

"That's what I've always said," said Edward, coming up behind, "but I prefer that she's not scared of us. She'll stay with me then." He ruffled my hair and pushed past me.

"Hey, meanie," I yelled at him, "I believe I was going in there first!" Edward simply laughed at me and grabbed Bella. He dipped her back and planted a big kiss on her lips, and I could hear her heart speed up.

"Okay, I'm leaving," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I'm coming back in half an hour, and you better be gone, Edward, or you are dead meat."

"I highly doubt the possibility of that," he said, closing the door in my face. I scoffed, but then went off to find Jasper. He was sitting in the living room, intensely into a car-racing video game with Emmett. Carlisle was at work, Esme was redoing a room that would serve as a bride's room for Bella in two days, and Rosalie was off adding some unnecessary additions to her car.

"Hey Jasper," I said to him quietly, sitting behind him on the back of the couch. I placed a hand on his shoulder. This got his attention. He looked up at me and smiled, and obviously forgot about his game, because his car crashed into a brick wall.

"Ha, yes!" exclaimed Emmett as his virtual car passed the finish line. "Thanks for distracting him, Alice! That game had been going on for two hours!"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at Emmett. Suddenly, Emmett started breathing heavily and hyperventilating. "Not fair, Jasper!" he cried. "Stop messing with my emotions!"

I giggled and grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him away and up to our room.

"I've missed you," I cooed to him as we sat down on the soft leather couch in our room. "It's been two hours since I've really seen you.

"Oh, but it felt more like eternity, didn't it?" he asked with a smile.

"No," I replied. "Because eternity is what I get to spend with you." He smiled at me and pulled me so I was lying my head on his chest. "We've got thirty minutes before I will be forcing Edward to surrender Bella to me," I told him. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I've got a few ideas," he said seductively, tracing his contour of my stomach through my shirt.

"We could do that," I replied, "but how about we just cuddle?"

"That's good, too," replied Jasper. We sat there in silence, listening to the soft rain pounding gently on the windows.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, breaking the very comfortable silence between us.

"I was just thinking about what would have happened to me if I never found you," he told me. I sat in silence, not quite sure how to respond. "I honestly don't even like what I might have been. When I saw you in that diner, it was the first time I had ever felt hope. You know how this life is such a struggle for me, but you make it worth all of the pain I have to go through. You make this life worth living."

"Jasper, I would probably be as bad as Victoria if you weren't here," I responded, butterflies filling my non-existent stomach. "Honestly. You make my life worth living as well." I gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Well, that and the constant makeovers I'll get to give Bella's when Edward turns her. That makes it worth it, too." Jasper laughed and lay with me, holding me the entire time.

The time passed quickly. Soon, I looked at the clock and realized that thirty minutes was up.

"Sorry, love," I told Jasper, "but I need to reclaim my sister."

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly let me go. "Alright," he said, "but unless you want to have Edward as a sworn enemy, you need to leave her in one piece."

"I'll try," I responded. I walked over to the doorway, but then turned around before leaving the room.

"Really, Jasper," I said, "thank you. For everything."

He smiled, and my still heart fluttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ah! It's over. I'm pretty sad. Thanks again for all the support I've been given. I love you all!

Edward love,

broadwaymbw


End file.
